


(Slowly) Moving Forwards

by Tanark



Series: Kolta [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AND 6 CAUSE OH LOOK MORE EPILOGUE, F/F, OC, OC-Kolta - Freeform, OH SHIT THERE'S AN EPILOGUE IN THE WORKS, Original Character - Freeform, YA'LL LOOK OUT FOR A CHAPTER 5, fight me I'm gay and tired, is gay, yeah I did PLL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: So Paige returns to Rosewood in season 7! Awesome, good, Paily might become a thing again. But...what if Paige had moved on? Things might've gone differently...This is just me shipping Paige with an OC because she deserves to be loved and not tormented by A. Emily was good to her but now they've moved on. Don't expect much/any Paily in this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT. Phew, I thought I would never get another one of my OC stories up. I have quiteeeeeee a few, so...if you like them look out because they're in all kinds of fandoms.

“Hey, Kol.”

Her voice was low and strained and I knew she wasn't feeling well.

“Hi, Paige. What's up?”

“Um, not...not much. How was this weekend's training?”

“Could've been worse. Got a bit of a burn on my wrist during the loading drill, but nothing else major. How’s Roseville?”

She inhaled sharply and I knew I'd nailed the problem.

“It’s, uh, it's basically the same as always. I found out I'm not the only one trying out for the coaching position.”

I waited.

“It's...Emily.”

_Ah._

“And...that's bad?”

“I...I don't know. It's kinda nice to see her, you know, to know she's okay. But since, you know, things happen around her...not that it's her fault, but I just wanted to tell you some stuff.”

“You don't need to tell me anything about the past. I know that Emily and her friends had some crazy stuff happen, and that you two used to...be a thing.”

“It's...not that. I just-we hung out. Went to dinner. Today. For like two hours. I just wanted to tell you before-I dunno, someone saw and took pictures and made it seem like a date? Cause I'm back here and she’s here and I know you trust me so I just wanted to tell you that in case of anything crazy happening.”

I took a deep breath in, glancing over to where my training duffel lay.

“Are you okay? Being threatened or anything?”

“Not so far, no. Which is a relief. Especially since Mona is still in town. That girl hates me.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Do-”

“Come see Rosewood,” she breathed quickly. “It’s small and somewhat boring but...I mean…”

I smiled to myself.

“When?”

“What?”

“You're going to be there a few weeks and I don't have much to do.”

“Weren't you working on...whatever that Storen guy’s book was?”

“I finished that last night. I'll get a new assignment soon, but I can work from Rosewood.”

I could her Paige pacing back and forth.

“I don't have to, of course. If you just want this to be a solo trip, then-”

“No, no! I...it would be nice. Having you here. If it's not...not to much trouble.”

I smiled to myself, running a hand through my hair.

“I can probably get a flight tomorrow.”  
**  
I tapped my fingers along the steering wheel, glancing down at my phone to check my map. Paige had given me directions from the airport after apologizing for not being able to pick me up. The meeting place was outside her old school, where one of her job interviews was.

Someone waved in the dark and I made out Paige’s figure. I pulled over, slowing and parking just inside a space. Paige smiled at me from the sidewalk, watching me hastily exit and walk up.

“Hello stranger.”

“Hey Paige.”

The new voice surprised us both, and I turned to see a short brunette and a taller blonde walk up. She brunette seemed a little nervous while the blonde looked...tense.

“Hey Aria, Hannah. What's up?”

“Just...out for a walk,” the shorter one said. Aria, I think.

“And...you are?”

The blonde looked me over once and I felt strangely uneasy under her gaze.

“Oh! Uh, Kolta, this is...Aria and Hannah. They're, um…”

“Friends from high school. Hi, how are you?”

The short brunette smiled and shook my hand while the blonde tilted her head at me.

“You two dating?”

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked to Paige, who nodded slowly.

“We...yes. I…”

Paige sighed.

“She’s backup. In case…”

The words hung in the air. I didn't quite know the full implication, but the other two nodded solemnly.

“Not a bad idea. Get an objective view.”

I looked between the two of them, shifting a bit when the blonde started sizing me up with her eyes again.

“Well...we have to go. Appointment to keep. Uh, Hanna?”

The brunette tugged the other and waved to us, setting a brisk pace over to her car.

Paige and I stood in silence for a moment and watched them drive off.

“So that was interesting.”

“Let's just get to the hotel. I can explain more there.”

I raised an eyebrow, holding my arms out.

“Do I even get a hello hug?”

She rolled her eyes and stepped up close, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek.

“Let me guess, not enough?”

“Nope,” I whispered, slowly leaning closer.

“Well, that's all you get until we make it to the Radley.”

Paige backed up, grinning, and fished my car keys out of my pocket.

“That's so mean! Tease.”

“Hey, keep calling me names and you can sleep on the couch.”

“Okay, okay.”

She grinned and took my hand, pulling me along.

“Let’s go. I'm too tired for this and just want to sleep.”

“Yes, I am very excited to spend the night in the reformed insane asylum.”  
\---------------------------------  
I hummed to myself as I stretched, looking around the room. I had finished cleaning up the clothes that were lying around and was now enjoying my relaxation time. I was always sore after my away training weekends, and relished in being able to lie back and do nothing.

The door clicked and Paige walked in, sweaty from her run.

“Hey, how was your ru-”

I grunted in shock as Paige pressed me against the door, cradling my face and kissing me fiercely. She pulled on my collar and I sunk down against the door, now below her height.

Not knowing what had brought this on, I wrapped my arms around her waist and let her lead until I felt a shudder.

Tangling a hand in her hair, I pulled back when I felt tears. Paige refused to open her eyes as I wiped them away, taking her hands in my own.

“Is it Emily?”

She nodded and dropped her head onto my chest, squeezing my hands.

“It's not fair, and not just to me, but to you as well, and it's so screwed up.”

I nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You know I'm okay with this. You got your heart broken. It's because I trust your judgement, Paige, even if you don't.”

She sighed, sniffling and shaking her head. I hated seeing her so tired and worn.

“You’re so...god, I don't-”

I shushed her, rubbing her hips.

“We can go there later. Come on.”

I pulled her away from the door and to the bed, settling back against the headboard and raising my arms to let Paige crawl on top of me.

“So what happened?”

Paige shifted farther up, curling her legs against mine.

“You know we’re both applying for the swim coach position. With all the excitement that just happened, I know Em forgot to send in her papers, so I went to go give her a copy of them. She comes out of Alison’s house and I know she’s scared. And then we talk and somehow it all goes back to her having to be there for Alison, having to watch out for her. I-and I know, I promise, all possible romance between us is dead. I just...I loved her once, you know? And that isn't there, at least not how it once was, but I still care. I want her to be safe and happy, but...I don't think she can have that with Alison. And she doesn't see that, she's blind to the fact that Alison isn't good for her.”

“It's okay to be worried about her.”

Paige sighed, curling up to my side. “I'm sorry. First I act like I'm jumping your bones and then I cry on you.”

I snorted, clapping a hand over my mouth immediately afterwards.

“Not fair, you know that expression is hilarious.”

“What? Primates used to have actual bones to jump.”  
\--------------------------------  
“My god, why are you awake?”

I chuckled a little as Paige’s arms wrapped around my neck from behind, her chin coming to rest upon my shoulder.

“You normally wake up at 5 to run, it's only 7.”

“It's Sunday, I'm not that dedicated. What kind of book could get you up this early?”

“The kind that Cynthia wants fully proofread on her desk by next week. I've only had a few days with it since the manuscript hadn't gotten through the mail quickly. And you know I always wake up at six regardless.”

She hummed softly and kissed my cheek, leaning back to stretch. I went back to my editing and heard her shuffling around and getting dressed for the day.  
About ten minutes later, my contact lenses were dropped onto me keyboard.

“Paige. Why.”

“Because as much as I love your glasses,” she murmured, turning my head towards her, “I think you might want your eyes in for this.”

I rolled my eyes and didn't see the kiss coming, smiling as she pulled away and shook out her hair.

“Come on. I'll give you a tour.”  
\--------------------------------  
“And that is the Brew, one of the best cafes in town.”

“Okay, I think I’ve seen most of Main Street now. What next?”

“Ummm…we could go…”

Paige suddenly stopped and turned towards the street, pulling on my arm.

“Let’s go this way instead. There’s-cause by the library is this really cool statue that I think you'd like.”

I looked down the street we had swung past and caught a glimpse of a little brunette in power heels and a suit.

“And who’s that?”

“That's...Mona Vanderwaal. She and Ali have...history.”

From what I had heard, this girl had brains, guts, and spunk. She wasn't to be fully trusted, though. She had been a jerk to kids in high school and was also a little...crazy.

“So...you enjoying being back?”

Paige thought for a moment, then shrugged.

“It's not...bad. Get to see people, which is mostly positive...the reminiscing, though, isn't really…”

She sighed and I ran a hand over her back, glancing around a little. I wasn't sure how much PDA was okay in this town.

“Wanna go back to the Radley? We could get food or you could review your giant book of swim coach guidelines.”

She rolled her eyes, turning to me in mock exasperation.

“Says the person who reads random sections of the military personnel guidelines. And reviews the plane schematics every other day! You've worked on at least five, how many more planned can you take?”

“Hey, being well versed in the mechanics is good! What if I got into a problem while performing a patrol and couldn't call for a mechanic? Plus, you know, humility?”

Paige scoffed and took my head, turning back around.

“Let’s go get lunch before you drive me up a wall.”

I grinned lecherously and leaned next to her ear.

“You _like_ that though.”

She smacked my arm and I laughed a little, allowing myself to be pulled along.  
\--------------------------------  
“P-Paige, they’re waiting for us,” I groaned, trying to pull my neck away from her.

“Please, we still have to drive there. It won't take long, they have no way of knowing.”

Paige kissed her way across my collarbone and I relented, dragging a hand up to her shoulder.

“Bed,” I shivered, and she obliged, pulling away from the door and turning to push me onto the bed.

I crawled to the pillows and she was over me again, settling over my thighs and brushing her hair out of the way.

“Geez, how do you flirt like mad then get all embarrassed over sex?"

I glowered at her, fisting the front of her shirt. She leaned down with my pull, laughing as I grabbed her waist. The laughs turned into a gasp as I ground a thigh up between her legs, smirking.

“Kol…mm, you-”

“Oh my god, I-I’m so sorry,” a voice came out of nowhere and I froze.  
The door clicked and Paige sat up quickly, a hand over her mouth.

“Hanna’s mom gave me the key in case you guys had already left, and wow, was I not thinking. Just, um, I'll be down in the lobby, you guys head down...whenever.”

I groaned and covered my face with my hands as footsteps faded and Paige looked at me with wide eyes.

“Holy shit.”  
**  
“Uh, Kol, this is Spencer. One of Em’s friends.”

I nodded, too embarrassed to make eye contact. It felt like we were horny teenagers who were caught by some awkward passerby.

“Hi! Kol, huh, that’s...that’s kinda a cool name.”

I smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Yeah, it’s short for Kolta, actually. Crazy parents, you know.”

She nodded empathetically and we walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. Paige looked over at me from the front seat and grinned sheepishly when I shot her a “why-did-you-put-me-in-this-situation” look.

“Wait, Kolta, are you-are you carrying?”

I placed my hand over my shoulder holster, relieved to find it empty. I had locked my gun up when I got to the room, but had forgotten to take the holster off before…

“Uh, no. I mean, I own-I’m a reservist, so I own a gun, but it's not with me right now.”

“Oh. Okay. Fair warning, though; If anyone in a black hoodie approaches you, shoot first and run.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking over at Paige.

“It's...just...I’ll explain later.”  
**  
I had never really seen Emily before today. She was beautiful, I'll admit. I may have been a bit jealous but I wasn't blind.

Paige had heard about recent “A”-type events, and Spencer offered to drive us over so she could check in. I wasn't sure what Paige had to do with it or why she wanted to help, but I wasn't going to complain.

The whole situation was interesting. Spencer had convinced the other two that we had to find someone to babysit Hanna, who was drunk and angrily brandishing a set of chopsticks.

“We can't let her wander around drunk! She could get hurt, or A.D could get her!”

I watched as Aria and Emily debated back and forth about what to do while Spencer and I supported the aforementioned drunk Hanna.

“How long is this thing gonna take you guys?” Paige asked, coming back from the kitchen with water and gesturing to a chair.

“Just a few hours, but we can't leave her. Her mom is busy, she can't stay on her own, and we can't take her to the hospital again.”

I raised my eyebrow at “again” but Paige just shook her head.

“We could watch her.”

I blinked, then furrowed my brows.

“We could?”

“Yeah. We didn't have any plans and we’re here now, so why not?”

I opened and closed my mouth, finding no fault in that logic.

“Yeah, you guys suck! Leave me here with the gay duo: leatherhead and muscles.” Hanna slurred, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

“Would you mind? I mean, I know you guys were, um, in the middle of something earlier…”

Spencer hesitated, crossing her arms, and I rushed to answer.

“No, nope, we’re good. Totally good, we don't need to finish that thing from earlier or think about it ever again.”

Aria and Emily glanced at each other and Paige just jabbed me in the shoulder.

“Great! So, we should be back in like three or four hours, she doesn't need to eat or anything so...yeah. Bye!” Spencer quickly ushered the other girls out of the door.

I let out a slow breath, leaning back in my chair.

“So.”

Paige looked over at me.

“Which one of us is muscles?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More good ol' times and doubts. Has a less hot version of their first time. Also mentions violence.  
> PLEASE NOTE: This chapter has a mention of self-harm/cutting. This symbol (*) is the section for it. You can skip it, all you need to know is that they're going out for dinner in the next section.

I fiddled with my thumbs, glancing out the window every few seconds. The car was dead silent as Emily turned onto the highway.

Due to whatever shuffling system the group had in place, Emily and I were going to pick up food for everyone while Hanna and Paige slept and the other two did...whatever it is they were scheming over.

“How is she?”

The question caught me off guard. I blinked at Emily and tilted my head.

“Paige.”

“Oh. Um...well, she’s...mostly good, I think. A little worried. About...everything. This town, her job, you…”

I trailed off, fighting the urge to sink into my seat.

“Sorry. I didn't mean anything bad or-”

“It's okay.”

There was silence for a moment as I tried to come up with something to say.

“So what do you do?”

“Hm? Oh, I'm...I’m an Air Force reservist. Only been commissioned a few months. I also do some editing for a publishing company…”

She nodded and slowly pulled into a parking lot, parking and placing a hand on the door.

“My dad was in the military. It's hard to...keep up with your family sometimes, and deployment is always...terrifying.”

I nodded slowly, unsure of where she was headed.

“Just-be a girlfriend instead of a soldier, okay?”

“Wha-”

She climbed out of the car and I sighed, watching her stride into the store. I wasn't really sure where that had come from.

There was a point to her words. Training weekends and tests and workouts really ate up time. I always tried to fit Paige into my schedule, but there were quite a few times I was so tired from the day’s work I could only eat and cuddle her and sleep.

“I’ll try,” I said to myself, slowly stepping out of the car.

**

After Paige woke up and food was distributed, we all sat around the loft and ate in silence. I was mulling over Emily’s words, wondering if I had given off some sort of bad impression.

_Does she think I'm not thinking of Paige? Maybe she doesn't want her here...or me here. What if-_

“Kolta? You okay?”

I started, broken out of my thoughts.

“Oh yeah. Sorry, sorry. Tired.”

“I'm impressed you stayed awake this long, to be honest.”

I shrugged.

“Night mission prep,” I muttered to myself. Paige stood and stretched, picking up her takeout boxes.

“We should get back to the hotel and sleep. Thanks for the meal, guys, and make sure Hanna gets that aspirin we set out.”

Paige excused us and I found a new wave of tired settling over my shoulders as we waited for the elevator.

“You sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm just kinda tired and…”

I yawned, covering my mouth.

“...gonna fall asleep soon.”

Paige laughed and nudged my shoulder.

“And I'm always the first to fall asleep, huh?”

“Well it's true,” I muttered, punching the elevator button. We were roughly the same in terms of stamina, but Paige got sleepy more easily. Unless, of course, I was coming off of a training weekend.

I was hesitant to bring it up, but...

“Paige?”

“Hm? Yes?”

I looked down at the ground and tapped a foot against the wall.

“Do you...do you think I'm gone often? With training and such?”

“...not really, no. It's only once a month, and even though having conflicting workout schedules is tough on time, it means we’re never too tired at the same time.”

“Yeah, but...I mean, does it...never mind.”

Paige turned to me, quizzical, and I shook my head.

“It's not important.”

“Are you sure?”

I scooted closer to her and dropped my head onto her shoulder.

“Just promise me you'll tell me if I’m away too often.”

“Of course. I don't _love_ that you're away, you know. I want to be with you, but I'm never going to try and stop you from doing what you want unless it's actually straining our relationship.”

I nodded, relieved.

“Okay.”

“Okay. I'm glad you said this.”

“Me too. Let's go get some sleep now, right?”

I pressed a kiss to Paige’s cheek. Conversations like this were many but spread far apart. Neither of us liked bringing up issues that weren't pressing or that we thought were one-sides. We had been a bit more stubborn earlier on.

I found myself reminiscing about our college days...

\--------------------------------

_“You know, we haven't really celebrated your birthday yet,” Paige drawled, running a hand through my hair. We were sprawled out on my bed, tired from homework and making out._

_“It's not a big deal.”_

_“Twenty? That isn't a big deal to you?”_

_I shrugged._

_“Another year and you're legal to drink alcohol. Won't have to rely on me to sneak it for you.”_

_I rolled my eyes, grinning as she pressed kisses to my cheek._

_“You know I'm not big on alcohol.”_

_“I know. That's a good thing, though. Hangovers are terrible.”_

_I shivered a bit as she worked her way down my jaw to my neck, slowing to get a feel for the new territory._

_“Paige…”_

_She moved away and before I could say anything she was carefully straddling my hips, hovering above me._

_“Is this okay?”_

_I nodded, bringing my hands up to her waist. She parted her hair and leaned back down, cupping my face. I tried to keep my hands anchored on her waist, keeping away from more sensitive areas, but when Paige broke our kiss and nibbled on my ear, all bets were off._

_She was rubbing my clothed sides, thumbs brushing over a little bit of skin. My hands had slid up to her shoulder blades, holding her close as she let my ear go._

_“Nervous much?”_

_I grinned weakly, dragging a hand down her arm._

_“I just-I haven't, um, r-really...done this...before.”_

_Paige blinked._

_“Oh. Oh.”_

_She sat up quickly and I followed, trying to reassure her._

_“Paige, it’s-”_

_“No, I-I didn't mean to push you, I'm s-sorry, really-”_

_She clambered off me and the bed, standing upright and fiddling with her hands._

_“Paige. Paige, please calm down. I promise it's okay.”_

_She nodded and crossed her arms, breathing in slowly._

_“I didn't tell you because we never really...y’know, talked about it? And I kinda got nervous whenever we started heading that way and then I realized it was a good nervous and...and that I...um...wanted to…”_

_I gestured weakly to us and the surrounding room, unable to voice my idea._

_“Kolta, are you sure? I mean, it's...I won't ask you to lose your virginity to me. I just-”_

_“Paige.”_

_She fell silent as I sat up on my knees, shuffling to the end of the bed. I held out a hand and she took it, offering a small smile as I pulled her up to the edge of the bed._

_“I...I just want you...to, um...if it's comfortable and you're-you're not completely put off by...this, then…”_

_“I don't think you could ever put me off,” she interrupted. Paige inched closer and I felt my eyes narrow a bit when her hips hit mine._

_“Then...do you...um…”_

_I felt flustered again and ducked my head down, but Paige pulled my head back up and brushed my hair back._

_“Don't hide. Trust me.”_

_I nodded slowly and she smiled, exhaling quickly._

_“Alright. I...I know it's a bit scary, and you want to...y’know, do well, but just remember to breathe. God knows I almost forgot the first time.”_

_I laughed a little and placed a hand back on the mattress, slowly sinking down. Paige read the move and put a knee up on the bed, nudging my shoulder. I laid back and opened my legs enough so Paige could settle between them. She opened her mouth and I sensed some hesitance before she spoke._

_“Have you been tested before?”_

_I blinked once before the meaning set in._

_“Y-yeah, yes. I'm clean. Are…”_

_“Me too.”_

_“Okay.”_

_She pulled her hair to one side and placed her hands on my cheeks, leaning down for a kiss. I returned it happily, shifting back slightly so I was lying on the pillows. I parted my legs a bit and Paige slid closer, sitting up._

_Her hand went to my waist and tugged gently at the edge of my shirt, and I broke the kiss to nod. I raised my arms and looked away as Paige dropped my shirt down off the bed and looked me over. I knew Paige wouldn't say anything mean to me about my body, but I was still nervous._

_“I have to say…” Paige began, running her hands up my arms and across my collarbones. She seemed to like the muscle there._

_“Military training does seem to pay off.”_

_I grinned, relieved, and pulled her closer, making sure to flex a little. Paige wasn't exactly scrawny herself thanks to swim training, but my training was more strength than flexibility._

_“Show off. Why don't I match you?”_

_Paige raised her arms above her head and I hesitated before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up. I had to stretch up to get the sleeves off of her arms. Paige’s hands came to my chest and she pushed me down. I let myself fall back onto my elbows, a little dazed as I took in the sight in front of me._

_We were both sports bra girls, but that didn't make her exposed skin look any less...her. I found myself sliding hands up her thighs and across her stomach, just wanting to touch. I felt like I should've said something, been doing something, but I couldn't think of anything. Her hands ran down my sides, squeezing my hips once and stroking with thumbs._

_“This is new for both of us, okay? You don't have to be nervous.”_

_I felt a little confused at that._

_“Haven't you...you know...before?”_

_“Well yes. I meant this is-this is the first for us, so it's different. I don't know what you like yet or what you don't, so it's another exploration process.”_

_I thought about that and took Paige’s hand in my own._

_“You're right. I guess I just thought…”_

_I shrugged._

_“I was thinking about...my total lack of, y’know, experience, not really it's kinda new for both of us. Sorry, I guess.”_

_“It's not a problem, Kolta. I do kind of enjoy the idea of being the...experienced one.”_

_She grinned at me and we both chuckled. I put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her back down, seeking her lips for reassurance. I could feel the skin of her stomach pressing and rolling against me. This feeling of warmth and nervous anticipation was new but definitely welcome. Her thigh slid further between my legs and I tightened my grip on Paige’s shoulder._

_Her hand slid down and toyed with the band of my shorts, a single thumb sliding under it._

_“May I?”_

_Her voice had a gotten a little deeper, and the normal husk was now at an unfair level._

_“Yeah.”_

_I cursed the breathlessness in my voice and raised myself up a little bit so Paige could tug my shorts off. The tremble in my arms was noticeable to both of us, but she didn’t say anything. I had told her I wanted this, and I did. I just hoped she didn’t think I was trying to force myself to be ready._

_I was just so...nervous._

_Paige suddenly grinned and I tugged on her wrist._

_“What's so funny?”_

_“Nothing, just...I wonder what the guys in your unit would say if they knew how adorably flustered you got.”_

_I scoffed and rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh as Paige hummed and kissed my collarbone. Paige’s teeth scraped against my skin and I let my head relax onto the pillows, giving in to the heat. I pressed my legs together on habit and started a bit when Paige’s hands settled on my thighs. Her tongue did something to the side of my neck and I clamped a hand over my mouth, biting back an embarrassed groan._

_“Hey.”_

_Paige pushed herself up, hovering over my face._

_“Don't stifle yourself. Let me hear.”_

_I flushed badly and turned my head to the side. I could feel my heart beating faster and my breath getting a bit shallower. Her free hand wrapped around my wrist and gently tugged my hand away from my mouth._

_“I mean it.”_

_I sighed and nodded, taking a deep breath in. Paige gently kissed me again, twining her fingers with mine._

_“Could you-if you want-”_

_I grasped her waist weakly and she nodded, moving back a little to slide her pants off. Paige got them down to her knees, paused, and cursed._

_“I just have to-o-one second...”_

_I bit back a giggle -a_ giggle- _as Paige slid further away and turned to the edge of the bed, leaning over to pull her pants all the way off. Having her fumble a little, be just under perfect, was reassuring._

_Paige turned back to me and I reached a hand out, pulling her on top of me. We were both in our underwear now, and I could fully appreciate the years and years of swimming training Paige had undergone. Her legs were toned and soft and she was muscular enough to be strong without looking...bulky like me. I was proud of my strength, but Paige was much more graceful._

_“Still good?”_

_I blinked and wrapped my arms around Paige’s shoulders, shifting my legs._

_“Yeah.”_

\--------------------------------

We were cuddled up on the bed after a relaxing shower, lights dim and covers askew, when Paige curled into me and nuzzled my shoulder.

“What?”

“Hm? Nothing, nothing. I just…”

At this, I tilted Paige’s head up to look at me. She sighed and I shuffled up the bed, resting against the headboard.

“Come on.”

“It’s just...I know I should stop talking about her and I promise I will, and you really should be more bothered by-”

“Emily.”

Paige sighed again, taking one of my hands in her own and toying with my fingers.

“She’s different now. You know, she's more mature. She’s done things I wasn't around for, she’s grown and matured and…I don't know.”

She sunk down, burying her face in my neck.

“I think...I think I'm really hitting the end of moving on. Like...my head knew once I started dating you, but my heart-”

She shot up quickly, eyes wild.

“Not that I doubted you or thought of Emily while-”

“Hey, hey. It's okay. Finish your monologue.”

Paige smiled a bit, settling back down.

“I mean, I just...at first I really wanted her back. Then I tried to forget her. And finally I realized...she’s not the only person who can make me happy. I was so caught up in that idea that I didn't let myself try with anyone else until…”

I let that sentence hang in the air before pulling her a bit closer.

“And I know now. Emily and I are done. That’s just it.”

I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Emily was her first love, and had really meant something to Paige.

“I'm a bit proud of you.”

I was glad for her, but also felt a little guilty that I was relieved. Paige hadn't spoken of Emily much at first, but after the floodgates opened...I _was_ a little jealous that someone else could hold her heart like that.

“Thank you, Kol. Really.”

I brushed her hair out of her face, watching her expression.

“What do you want to do now?”

“Well...part of me wants to leave. The other part wants to wait to see if I get the job.”

“Which part is bigger?”

Paige thought for a moment.

“Would...would it be terrible if I wanted to stay?”

“Not terrible. But why?”

“I...I don't know. This is my home town, you know, and I got away. I always wanted to get away. Went out to California, studied at a cool college, met a chill girl…”

She glanced up at me and chuckled.

“And started dating a nerd.”

“I'm a chill nerd!”

“Fair.”

We sat in silence for a moment, thinking.

“How about we wait until you hear about the job?”

“Hm?”

“Well you can't stay here without a job. So we wait for an announcement and then talk after that. I work online mostly and I think there’s an air base nearby…”

Paige blinked at me, then melted.

“You're such a sweet, soft nerd.”

I leaned down a bit and she surged up, holding my cheek as we kissed.

“You know what else you are?”

“What?”

“A lucky nerd.”

Paige leaned down to kiss my neck while throwing a leg over my waist, and I grinned.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. You're one of the first nerds to get laid by a hot girl.”

I laughed.

**

“You're amazing, you know that?”

I stopped stroking Paige’s hair, looking down at her.

“No shit.”

She slapped my stomach and I squeaked, covering myself with the blanket.

“Not fair!”

“Neither is saying that with a serious face!”

“Wha-you said that right after-I-how am I supposed to know if you're complimenting my attitude or something else?”

Paige gave me an deadpan look, raising herself up on her elbows.

“I'm trying to thank you for being understanding and wonderful and sweet, okay? But now that you mention it…”

She raised herself up and the covers fell away and I groaned, already feeling a stirring in my stomach.

“Paige, we just-I’m _tired_ , why-”

“You are _such_ a bottom,” she smirked, leaning forwards.

I rolled my eyes at the flush in my cheeks, turning my head away when she tried to kiss me.

“Nope.”

“Oh please?”

“No way. I'm offended that you think being a bottom is _bad_. What, do you hate me being one?”

“Of course not,” Paige said quickly, bringing her hands up to my shoulders and lips down to my neck.

“I just think it's kind of funny how I’ve seen you naked dozens of times and you still get embarrassed saying the word ‘sex’.”

I scoffed, turning to give her more of my neck.

“Well. I'm sorry I'm not as-as zealous about it as you. It's just...um...a bit of a…”

Paige pushed back the blanket and I shivered as her mouth met my collarbone and fresh air hit my torso.

“It's what?”

“Nothing.”

“That's good to hear.”

\-----------------------------

(*)

I trailed a hand over her stomach and Paige took a deep breath in. The scars were old and faded, but it still hurt to imagine the state she must’ve been in to…

“I couldn't do them...on my legs or arms, you know, ‘cause of swimming. It only happened twice, when Alison’s words would get to me.”

I nodded. Paige had shared these memories with me before, but with Alison now in the same town, the fear was larger. I knew a relapse was unlikely, but I still wanted to comfort her.

I leaned down and met her eyes, asking permission.

“Sure.”

Sliding my hands down to her hips, I pressed a kiss to the first line. It was the shortest and was off to her left side. Then the one under that, the long one, and finally the crooked, shaky one. That one made my chest ache.

“If that girl _ever_ speaks to you again, I can place her under citizen’s arrest for a few hours.”

Paige chuckled weakly.

“That's illegal.”

“I can say I just _thought_ I saw her with drugs or something. Plus I have a gun.”

Paige shook her head and pulled on my forearm, bringing me back up to her face.

“Don't. Please. I love that you're protective and worried but...don't mess with Alison. She’s not worth it.”

I nodded and hovered over her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, unwilling to break her grip.

“Hey Kol?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Can we go get dinner soon? I don't want to mope all night.”

“Of course.”

\-----------------------------

We were in the lobby of the Radley when the lights went off. A couple people gasped and there were a few seconds of quick breathing and confusion.

I blinked hard and reached out.

“Kolta?”

“Still here.”

A hand grabbed my sleeve and I made out Paige’s silhouette in the dark.

“It may be natural.”

“Or it could be-you know, someone trying to get us.”

“Paige, don't jump to that.”

“Do you have your weapon?”

“You know I put it in the safe.”

“Great.”

Paige suddenly yanked on my arm and I stumbled back, hearing her cry out. Someone had grabbed her.

I rammed my shoulder into a solid body, bouncing back and raising my fists. I could make out a hazy shape in the darkness, but they moved too quickly. A fist struck me across the face and I stepped back to avoid a second blow. I tried a series of jabs and managed a pair of glancing blows, but a backhand to the face and a shot to the stomach keeled me over.

“Kolta!”

I stumbled a bit, the wind knocked out of me, and finally fell as something thin and metal hit the side of my head. Footsteps rushed past me and the cries of alarm faded. I was too dizzy to push myself up, and was tripped over once or twice while trying to crawl towards a wall.

“Kolta! Where are you?”

I heard Paige and tried to respond, but I couldn't inhale properly. I was pained to admit it, but my opponent had been impressive. They must've been wearing night vision goggles to see in this darkness, giving them a huge advantage, and dodged my blows while knowing where to strike.

The lights flickered and I pressed a hand over my eyes, groaning. People began clammering around me, some relived, others confused or upset.

“Oh god!”

Someone near me crouched down and tried to pull my hand away from my eyes, but I shook my head.

“Kolta!”

I sat up when I heard Paige’s voice grow louder and cracked an eye open.

“Oh my god, are you okay? What happened to your head, we-we need a doctor, she’s bleeding!”

People clamored and most started for the door, afraid. Ms Marin, the hotel manager and Hanna’s mother, ran over with a phone.

“I'm calling for an-an ambulance and some cops. Whoever attacked you could still be here.”

Paige nodded and shifted closer to me, gently tilting my head up.

“I'm okay, baby.”

“Not yet you're not,” she said, voice clipped. I could hear the worry and decided not to fight the examination.

“How much does your head hurt?”

“Um…like a three?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“...five.”

“There you go.”

“Ambulance is almost here, Paige. We can get your partner to the hospital in ten minutes.”

“Thank you, Ms Marin.”

**

I had never really liked the hospital, and neither had Paige. Especially now, when we were arguing.

“You were _attacked_!”

“Yeah, but I don't need _stitches_.”

I was loathe to admit it, but that attack had wounded my pride as much as my body. I had never had stitches before and I didn't feel like breaking that streak now.

Emily’s friend Aria had showed up at the hospital shortly after Paige, claiming she was here for a “damage report”. I didn't know the girl that well, but I didn't want to look like a wimp.

“Paige, really, I don't need stitches and if I do get them, the-”

“ _Kolta Saureen Emmerson_ , you sit the hell down and you listen to the doctor, you hear me?”

I winced at the fierce look Paige was giving me.

_She used my middle name..._

“But-”

“One more word and injured or not, you're sleeping on the _couch_.”

“But we don't have a-”

“ _Exactly_.”

I sighed, settling back into the chair.

“Alright.”

The doctor looked between us cautiously, and stepped forwards when Paige let out a slow breath.

“The wound to her head isn’t deep, but we should still check for a concussion. It will only take five or six stitches, and then you should be clear to return to your house.”

The doctor left to get the stitching kit and some forms, and Paige looked over at Aria and mouthed something to her. Aria nodded and quickly backed out of the room, gently closing the door. As soon as we were alone, Paige sighed and her shoulders dropped.

“I was mostly kidding, I won't make you sleep on the couch injured, but by _god_ if you don't listen to me I will once you're healed. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“You scared me to death, Kolta. I know you weren't looking for that fight or anything but-but the _blood_ -it was coming from your _head_ and I couldn't think anymore-”

Paige cut herself off and sniffed loudly, gripping my shoulder. I had the feeling this was going to be one of the times that would make her skittish in the future, one of the times that would require me to question her before she would let go of the worry and pain. Paige had a bit of a tendency to push her emotional needs aside when I was hurt, and while I was guilty of the same thing I couldn't just let her do it.

“Are you in pain, babe?”

Her words were rough and watery and I took one of her hands in my own.

“Hey, it's okay. I'm going to be fine, baby, you know that. I'm kinda tough, remember?”

Paige nodded quickly and pressed kissed all over my head, being careful not to be rough or to come near the gash on my head. She rocked back and forth a little, sniffling, and I closed my eyes.

“You know I love you, right?”

I nodded. Paige didn't say that often, and it made me so...so _elated_ when she did. I had a feeling the fear of vocalizing her feelings came from Rosewood, but I had promised myself to never bring it up.

“Yeah. I do, and I love you too, Paige.”

“Good.”

She took a deep breath in and leaned back.

“We have to leave Rosewood.”

“Paige, wait. I know that this-”

“Kolta, _please_. Listen to me, this isn't random. I come back when there’s...you know, all that crazy stuff happening, and you get attacked. _You!_ I don't know if I can put you at risk here.”

I sighed, leaning back to look at her.

“Paige, if there is a person trying to drive you out, then...do you really want to let them?”

“Wha-I don’t want to _let_ them, Kolta, but I’m not going to risk your life! Or mine, for that matter.”

“Okay, well...well what if we caught whoever it is that’s behind this stuff?”

Paige scoffed and crossed her arms.

“We tried that for years, Kol. It just-it can’t be done. We either bear it or we leave. Those are the only options, and I am in no mood to be under the thumb of some anonymous bully again!”

“Okay, okay. I just-you seemed excited at the idea of stay here in Rosewood, and I know that this is -was- scary, but…”

“But nothing. Please, Kolta, can we just...I don’t want to stay here anymore, okay? I know you want to help me and maybe these memories would stop hurting, but I just can’t risk it. Okay?”

Paige sighed and leaned forwards, giving me a quick peck before wiping her eyes off.

“I’m going to grab some water. The doctor will probably be back before me, so we can talk after your stitches.”

I nodded and she slipped out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...part 3? If people want it?  
>  I have nothing written for it yet but like...comments fuel me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...realized I hadn't done a full sex scene in this fic yet...decided to kinda rectify that...and also be a tease for another scene...and there's like a little cliffhanger...and the next chapter is probably the last...  
> And yeah, I like ellipses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes

I awoke slowly, a groan slipping out as my head throbbed.

“Finally awake?”

I grinned sleepily and turned over, burrowing my face into Paige’s shoulder.

“Nope.”

She huffed in annoyance and brought a hand up to my head, carefully brushing my hair away from the bandage.

“Any pain?”

“Not much.”

Paige pressed a kiss to the top of my head and I opened my eyes, leaning back to look up at her.

“Good morning.”

“Afternoon.”

“Really?”

I glanced over to the table clock, squinting.

“Huh.”

“I got a letter today.”

“Yeah? What about?”

“I...I got a job. Here.”

I raised my head again.

“It wasn’t exactly the one I applied for, either.”

I watched her swallow and look down.

“And...do you want it?”

“I...the pay is less, and the contract is by year, so…”

“Paige. Do you want to take it?”

She shook her head weakly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Really. I feel a bit bad about turning them down, but I would feel _much_ worse about staying now.”

I watched her carefully school her expression back to calm, and raised an eyebrow.

“You won't miss your friends here?”

Paige shrugged.

“I survived college without them, and I have others. And most of them aren't really my friends, they’re...Emily’s.”

I sat up and paused as my head grew a little foggy. My cut throbbed suddenly and I winced, ducking my head down.

“You okay? Does your head hurt?”

“Uh...yeah. Yeah, just a bit. I'll be fine after some water and such.”

“Do you need your pain meds, baby? Stay here, I’ll get them. Lay back down and rest for a bit.”

“Okay, okay,” I groaned, slowly stretching out on the bed. Paige stood and began looking through her purse, switching on a lamp by the bathroom. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, trying to drown out the throbbing.

\-----------------------------

“...really isn't cradle robbing, Hanna. Think about how short a year really is.”

I awoke slowly, with Paige’s side of the bed cold. I must’ve dozed off when Paige got up earlier.

“Well...yeah. College. Wh-my _god_ , Hanna, just leave it.”

I grinned as I opened my eyes to see Paige tapping the bedside table impatiently, back to me.

“She was mature enough to get a good job before graduating and balance reserve training.”

I turned myself towards her, settling down to wait until she was done.

“She’s also…”

Paige’s head dipped down and I shut my eyes quickly.

“...eavesdropping.”

_Darn it._

I opened my eyes and sat up, grinning sheepishly. Paige rolled her eyes at me and nodded her head at something Hanna said.

“Yes, yes, sure. Soon. I don't know, a few days? I gotta go, Hanna. Yes. Bye.”

“What time is it?” I asked, reaching for my glasses.

“Late. You slept all day, and without your pain meds as well. I was gonna go out and get some takeout, eat here with you. What do you want?”

I shrugged, swinging my legs off the bed and standing slowly. Paige set a hand on my shoulder as I wavered a bit, feeling dizzy after not having stood for a while.

“Anything is good. What kind of takeout do they have around here?”

I reached for a new shirt but Paige stopped me.

“Maybe you should just let me get it.”

I raised an eyebrow, slightly offended.

“Paige, I can walk just fine.”

“I know. I know you can, Kol, but you should be resting. Please?”

“I slept the whole day!”

“Yes, but you know rest is what your body needs. You got attacked _yesterday_ , Kolta, you need some time. And I-I’m not trying to tell you that you can't go, lord knows you’re fit enough to walk, but...please. Just for today. I just-I need to know that you're _safe_.”

I bit the skin inside my mouth, crossing my arms. It was logical, and it wasn't forever. It wasn't like I would die if I didn't go outside today.

“Alright. But only for today, and I'm going to work until you get back.”

“Okay. Thank you,” she whispered, and I nodded as she grabbed her purse and jacket, leaning back over for a kiss. There was a brief pause before I closed my eyes and gave her one, uncrossing my arms.

“Be right back.”

\-----------------------------

“Who was that?”

I put the phone down slowly, still shaken. I had been attacked only two days ago, so a call or interview wasn’t unexpected, but...

“That...that was the Rosewood police station. They want me to come down there.”

“They...what? What could the police want with you?”

I hesitated.

“Well...they probably just want my statement…”

Paige stepped closer and I looked away.

“But?”

“But...they said that they found...something.”

“What? What could they have found?”

“Um…”

I swallowed, reaching up to run a hand through my hair. Paige’s eyes followed my movements and focused on the stitches.

“They think they found whatever cut your head open.”

“I mean...probably?”

Paige nodded once, and turned to grab the car keys.

“Let’s go.”

“Paige, if you don’t want to-”

“Kol, I’m your girlfriend. And I was _there_ , they’re gonna want to talk to me too.”

“I know, I know. I just...are you sure you’ll be okay? I know that the police used be...problematic?... when you were in high school.”

Paige nodded tersely.

“Yeah. Yeah, they were, but I’m not in high school anymore. Alright? And I want to be there to support you, so let’s go.”

I nodded warily and she sighed.

“I’m not going to break, Kol. If-if we’re going to be here a few more days, we need to deal with this. Maybe-maybe they could catch this guy. Things might be different now.”

I nodded again.

“Okay. Just know that if you need to, you can leave, right? They may only need to talk to me.”

Paige nodded and took my hand in hers.

“I’m driving.”

**

Detective Fury pulled a bundle of cloth out of his desk, placing it down slowly.

“We cleaned it off after taking blood samples and prints. We’ve confirmed that it was your blood, Ms Emmerson, and we have a print to go off of now.”

Paige nodded for me and he unrolled the bundle. I swallowed when I saw the knife. It was longer than I had thought. It was a simple knife, double edged and with a plain black handle. Maybe it was for hunting?

It had certainly been used in an attempt to kill.

“As for the wound itself, we think that you were more...clubbed with it than cut. It knocked you over, so it couldn’t have just been the edge of the knife that dug in. The depth and length of the cut suggests that the attacker was either trying to push you away quickly, or they were rushed and missed their swing.”

Paige’s fingers dug into my leg and I placed my hand over hers. Detective Fury placed the knife on the desk in front of me, looking the two of us over before turning to his file cabinet.

I ran my hand over the stitches again.

If the knife had been serrated, or if the attacker had tried again...

I shivered.

“I’m gonna grab some coffee. Want anything?”

I shook my head and Paige quickly slipped out. Detective Fury turned back to me with papers in his hands and sat down.

“I understand you’re not a resident here, correct?”

“Correct.”

“And you serve in the Air Force Reserves?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Now, since we don’t have a proper suspect, it could be quite a while before we catch whoever did this, even with the weapon.”

“I understand.”

He grinned wryly.

“You military types don’t talk much, do you?”

I smiled back and shook my head.

“Anyways, I was wondering if you could write down a number and address for me to use in case we have a break in the case. Last time we just asked the hotel for the room number, but if you leave town, that may not work again.”

I nodded and took the sheet he handed me, scribbling down my address and cell number. I paused by the backup number, and wrote down Paige’s cell.

“Thank you. Well, since we’ve gotten your statement and you've seen the evidence, you're free to go.”

“Thank you, Detective.”

I rose from my seat, nodded to him, and left the office. Paige was sitting in the hall, clutching a paper cup in each hand.

“Please tell me it's decaf?”

She scoffed, foot tapping the floor.

“I don't understand how you're calm right now.”

I took the seat next to her, leaned back and shrugged.

“I’ve been prepped for violence, Paige. Even though I'm not going to be active duty and going overseas, I still need to be ready. It just...fades a bit.”

She nodded and passed me one of the cups, still not turning towards me. I leaned over the arm of my chair, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Just-god, I just wish we hadn't come here.”

“I know, baby, but just think. Besides this, it hasn't been all that bad, right?”

“But this is-”

“I know. I know. But Paige, coming back to your hometown is-it’s not something to sneeze at. You came here of your own free will, and you faced the memories.”

Paige nodded slowly, not looking me. She took one of my hands in her and leaned over, nuzzling my neck.

“Don't comfort me when you're injured, that's so…”

I chuckled a little and squeezed her hand, casting a glance around the precinct to make sure we weren't being watched.

“Wanna go back? Get some sleep?”

“Yes please,” Paige sighed, and I quickly swiped the keys from her pocket before standing.

“This way, milady,” I teased, offering her a hand. Paige rolled her eyes at me and took it, linking our arms as we headed out.

“Are you trying to charm me?”

“If I wanted to do that, I’d go back to my college days and fall on my face again. Oh, or take exams. That sure got me action,” I responded, and she laughed. There was a story behind that, one that I occasionally dreamed off.

\-----------------------------

_I recalled that memory that night. The dream was fragments of our college days. My senior year, just after an exam, when Paige decided to help me de-stress.  
_

_She pushed me back and I reached out to steady myself as my back hit the bed. Paige pulled on my legs and clambered on top of me, smirking.  
_

_“What? Thought you were going to top me today?”  
_

_“Well I’m not gonna complain,” I muttered, grinning between the kisses._ _“I do have to start studying by six, though.”  
_

_“Six? That's early.”  
_

_“Yeah, well...got a lot to cover for Advanced Bio.”  
_

_“I'll just have to work quickly, then,” she muttered, pressing a kiss to my neck. I was somewhat tired from the mental strain, but this would be a nice break. I surely wasn't going to stop Paige’s hands from creeping up my shirt, or her hips from-  
_

_Wait.  
_

_I pulled back from the kiss and shifted my legs, watching Paige’s expression as my eyes grew wider.  
_

_“I-is-is that-”  
_

_“We don't have to use it.”  
_

_I let my head sink back onto the pillow, Paige’s arms following me down. This had thrown me for a loop.  
_

_“I-I just...I’m not sure if I c-can...um…”  
_

_I swallowed. It didn't feel especially large, but I hadn't ever…_

_“Um...t-take...uh, all...you know, um...”  
_

_Paige instantly shook her head, pressing kisses to my cheek.  
_

_“Baby, we don't have to. Honest. I just thought you might want to try, although maybe exam week wasn't the best time for it.”  
_

_I was touched by her concern and understanding of my hesitance, but another part of me was curious. Was it actually a bad idea? Part of it was appealing. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Paige above me, with something like that on her. There was something attractive to it, especially when I considered that she would have another hand free.  
_

_“Sure.”  
_

_I opened my eyes and Paige blinked at my answer.  
_

_“Y-what? Really?”  
_

_“If you've cleaned it recently, then sure.”  
_

_“I have. A few days ago. And I brought, um-”  
_

_She pushed herself up and reached into her back pocket, holding up a small bottle.  
_

_“For, um...you know, a little help…since you...don't get really..."  
_

_I nodded despite the burning in my cheeks.  
_

_“Why now?”  
_

_Paige shrugged, looking away.  
_

_“You have exams, I don't. Figured I could use my energy to...help you out.”  
_

_I chuckled a little, turning my head to the side to look at my clock.  
_

_“You only have an hour left for...this.”  
_

_“Mm. May I get started then?”  
_

_I nodded and she slid a hand down to my waist, pushing my legs further apart. She pulled on one of my legs and I wrapped it around her waist, shifting back. This kind of position was a bit new for me, but the warmth of Paige’s hand on my thigh was comforting.  
_

_The rest of it got a little...heated.  
_

_Paige pushed the arm she was resting on up past my head and ground down into me. I groaned and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. She pulled on my pants and I helped take them off. I gripped her waistband and paused when a hand settled over my underwear.  
_

_Circles were traced and I cursed softly, forgetting the pants and pulling at Paige’s shirt. I got it unbuttoned before her hand slipped into my underwear, and after that my concentration broke.  
_

_“Paige, ugh...please…”  
_

_She nodded and kissed my temple, pulling her hands back. I grabbed Paige’s collar, keeping her from pulling away. She looked a little worried until I helped her wriggle out of her pants, underwear doing nothing to conceal the bulge. I tore my eyes away from it and bit my lip.  
_

_“Have you...done this a lot?”  
_

_Paige hummed, taking one of my hands in hers.  
_

_“Barely a few times. Mostly on the...receiving end, though.”  
_

_I raised an eyebrow and she scoffed.  
_

_“Shut up.”  
_

_“Didn't say anything,” I muttered, grinning as she ducked her head down to my chest. She reached back and grabbed at something on the bed, and I ran my hands up her arms as she shifted back. I heard a cap and watched Paige reach down between her legs, palm shining. I had to look back up at her eyes, watching her semi-concentrated expression with amusement.  
_

_Paige dropped the bottle onto the floor and wiped her hand off, settling back down. She pressed a kiss to my lips before sliding down to my jaw, trying to distract me.  
_

_“Try and relax.”  
_

_I nodded and dropped my head back, exhaling once.  
_

_“I trust you.”  
_

_I didn't start studying until seven._

**

I awoke in a sweat. And not a bad kind of sweat, either, despite the fact that it was oddly hot. I felt a buzz between my legs and gasped as my senses really awoke. Paige’s tongue was dipping down my stomach, hands already pining my hips down to the bed.

“Paige…”

“You looked all bothered in your sleep, so I kinda started to...well. I promise I haven't touched much yet. Wanted to wait till you actually woke up.”

I nodded quickly, reaching down to run a hand through her hair.

“I very much approve.”

Paige smiled and gently dug her teeth into the skin by my hip, sucking until she left a little mark.

“Really?”

“Yes, _really_.”

That was all Paige needed to tap my thighs and tug on my waistband, pulling my pants down. She got them past my knees and then crawled back up, leaning down to kiss my navel. It only took a few seconds of exploring for her to slide her fingers underneath the elastic bands, teasing the top of my thighs.

“Want me to leave these on?”

I nodded quickly.

“Please? I’m not gonna last that long.”

Paige nodded and reached up to my hand, squeezing it once before dropping her head down again. We didn't have dental dams with us and I preferred leaving on a little clothing from time to time, something Paige insisted didn't bother her.

I closed my eyes and spread my legs a little wider as Paige trailed her fingers over my underwear, touching me through fabric. I groaned with relief as she placed her mouth over my clit, breathing warm air on it. The heat in my stomach was already gathering down low as Paige licked and teased me with her tongue, settling just under my clit.

She opened her mouth wider, pressing the edge of her tongue against me and sliding it down. Her teeth brushed my clit and I bucked up, a moan spilling out from my throat unbidden.

“Mmmmm... _god_.”

Paige chuckled and the vibration made me tip my head back, rolling my hips down onto her mouth. I dug my fingers into her hair, gasping as she dragged the flat of her tongue up to my clit. It was hard not to pull with my self-control all but tumbling out the window, but I didn’t want to hurt her. I curled my other hand into the pillow by my head, pulling my legs up a bit.

“Paige…”

Her tongue dipped and I groaned, thighs flexing on instinct. One of her hands began caressing my side and I squirmed a bit as she returned to my clit, making tight circles.

“Paige, don't t-tease me-”

I grunted as she slipped two fingers past my underwear and in, her tongue pressed roughly against my clit and the pressure just enough for me.

“I-I’m-fuck-”

My orgasm hit me with a groan and a sweet pull between my thighs. The warmth in my stomach fizzled and I sighed as my muscles began to go slack. I closed my eyes, feeling Paige press a kiss to my thigh and sit up. She hovered over me as I slowed my breathing, pleased with the low thrumming in my veins.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” I said drowsily, opening my eyes to find her shit-eating grin.

“Was that a nice way to wake up?”

“Oh yeah.”

I pulled on her shirt and got a kiss, reaching an arm around her waist.

“Want a turn?” I mumbled against her lips, watching her eyes as I felt the grin.

“If you feel up to it,” she said seriously, and I hummed, sitting up. Paige crawled back to give me space as I stretched my arms and reached back, quickly pulling my hair back into a ponytail. She cocked an eyebrow and leaned back towards me, and I quickly pushed her shoulder and pulled on her hip, flipping her onto her back with a shriek.

“God, some warning next time?” She said, laughing. I smiled, settling myself between her legs and pressing a kiss to her neck.

“Next time.”

\-----------------------------

My phone rang and I fumbled twice before grabbing it.

“Hello?”

“Emmerson.”

My spine instinctively straightened out.

“Sir.”

“I heard you got attacked. Everything alright?”

“Yes sir. Someone tried to attacked a, um, friend of mine while we were heading to dinner, and I intervened. They haven’t caught him yet, sir, and they have no leads so far.”

I heard him grumble slightly.

“Damage?”

“Minor. About, um, five stitches...on the side of my head.”

“Have you been tested for a concussion?”

“Yes sir. Minor concussion.”

“Alright. I’m pushing your training weekend back by one. And don’t argue with me, you hear? You need to rest and recover.”

I sighed.

“Yes sir. Thank you, sir.”

“Good. Have that girlfriend of yours take care of you.”

I froze. I had thought-my CO had never before said anything... _unwelcoming_ , but he hadn’t-Paige had only picked me up from training once, and they had never actually _met_ , how-

“Emmerson? Still there?”

“Yes sir. Sorry sir. Um, thank you.”

“Take care of yourself. We need you to help keep the others in line.”

“Yes sir. Thank you again.” (*)

The line beeped and I slowly pulled my phone away from my ear. I dropped my phone on the bed and walked over to the bathroom, shaking my head. After rinsing my hands and face, I shook my head again to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I slipped out of my shirt and pulled a new one out from my suitcase, jumping when a hand tapped my back.

“Christ!”

“Whoops. Sorry babe, didn't mean to scare you.”

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself as Paige tugged me back towards the bed.

“Why are you up already?”

“My CO called. Moved my next training weekend back ‘cause of the attack.”

Paige nodded, stretching out on the bed.

“That's reasonable. Which reminds me,” she began, raising herself into a sitting position.

“When should we leave Rosewood?”

I sighed softly, taking Paige’s hand in mine.

“I'm serious. I just wanted to see some things, look around, and now I'm done. I turned down the job already, and I’ve told Spencer and the others that we’re going to leave soon.”

“I'm not going to argue with you, Paige, I...I kind of want to leave as well. But let's just-just wait a little while. If you leave like this, you’ll probably never come back.”

Paige huffed and fitted our fingers together, pushing the blanket off of her legs.

“That wouldn't be that bad. But fine, a few days. How about I look for a flight on...Saturday?”

I nodded. That meant four days, which would round out our stay to about a week and a half.

“Alright then. Saturday.”

\-----------------------------

I groaned as the quick knocking on the door resumed, the intervals now only five seconds long. I had thought I was dreaming the knocking until a few seconds ago.

“Paige? Kolta? Hello?”

I vaguely recognized the voice, but I wasn't sure who it was. Paige had gone to the post office and the nearby nearby library to use a computer while I took a brief nap with my pain meds.

“Alright, I’m coming,” I said, blearily sliding my glasses on. I straightened out my shirt and opened the door, blinking. There were two people on the other side, both of which I recognized as Paige’s friends.

The aggressive knocker was Spencer, and there was also Hanna, the blonde one.

“Did we wake you? Sorry. Where’s Paige?”

“Out. Um, do you-”

“We just have a few questions for you,” Hanna said quickly, and I shrugged after a moment. I opened the door wider and gestured inside, and Spencer immediately sat down on the couch and pulled out a small notebook.

I wasn't sure why they wanted to ask me things,  but Paige had mentioned them being attacked in the past. Maybe they just wanted reassurance that it wasn't someone they used to know.

 _There's no reason not to_ , I concluded. I reached in my bag for my contact lenses and pulled two out, setting them down on the bedstand.

“Okay, um, I know that we aren't cops, but we would really appreciate it if you could give us as many details as possible.”

I nodded and slipped off my glasses, popping open my contact case.

“Go ahead.”

“Alright. Did you get any clear look at your attacker?”

“No.”

“Okay, uh, do you know if it was a man or woman?”

“Man. Taller than me, probably...six foot? Southpaw, too.”

Spencer hummed and I blinked, contacts settling.

“What’s a southpaw?” Hanna whispered, and Spencer shushed her as I sat on the chair opposite them.

“Did he...say anything, give you anything? Or was it just-you know, violence.”

“Well I don't think…” My gaze caught the safe in the closet and I trailed off, standing.

“What is it?”

“Sorry, I just-I forgot to lock this,” I murmured, swinging the door of the safe open. A quick look reassured me that the gun hadn't been stolen or even moved, probably, and I sealed the safe again.

“Forget to lock up your toys after a bit of gunplay?”

My eyebrows raised on their own as both Spencer and I gave Hanna an incredulous look.

“Hanna!”

“Excuse me?”

Hanna pulled back and looked between the two of us.

“What? It's just a joke.”

“Accusing me of threatening or shooting someone isn't a joke.”

Hanna scoffed in disbelief.

“Chill you guys, I meant gunplay as in the sexual kind. You know? I mean, I remember what Paige was like with Em, I could-”

“Okay, Hanna, you're done now,” Spencer interrupted. I had buried my head in my hands, silently begging for this to stop. There was an awkward, suffocating feeling in the air before Spencer cleared her throat.

“Right, um, all of...whatever that was aside, I actually do have like two more questions for you. Like, legitimate, important questions.”

I shot Spencer a look from between my hands, noticing the chastised expression on Hanna’s face.

“Fine. What?”

Another knock sounded at my door, and Spencer and Hanna looked at each other.

“Another friend with questions?”

“We told Aria we were here, but...she said she had something else to do.”

“Let me check,” I murmured, pushing myself up from the chair. I brushed my shirt off and looked through the peephole. A shorter blonde was on the other side, nervously fiddling with her purse.

“Hello?”

I unlocked the door, stepping to the side as it opened. The girl blinked once, seemingly taken aback by someone she didn't know answering the door.

 _Probably expecting Paige_ , I thought.

“Are you another one of Emily’s or their friends?”

The blonde looked past me to Spencer and Hanna, then nodded. She held out a hand and met my eyes cautiously.

“I'm Alison. Alison DiLaurentis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) I don't know how the military works. I know a bit about the reserves cause I considered joining but like...I dunno how people really act to people of a lower rank.  
> Shut up, I tried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the finale! And unless I get request for an epilogue, that's all I'm doing with these characters. Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it, and sorry that it's a little...open-ended? Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? An update??? Two flashbacks???  
> 4600+ words???  
> The finale???  
> Question marks galore???

I drew myself up to my full height, taking the offered handshake. Some primal part of me liked that I was both taller and likely stronger than her.

“Kolta Emmerson. Your reputation precedes you,” I said, giving her hand a squeeze. She flinched a little at my words and my grip, but I only felt a little bad.

“I just came by to get you two...Spencer, your mom came back and...um…”

“Yeah, got it.”

She and Hanna rose from my couch and I shifted awkwardly.

“Um, I also...I also wanted to apologize. Part of the reason you were attacked…”

“Alison,” Spencer said, warning to her tone.

The blonde closed her mouth and looked down, eyes flitting around the room. I glanced at myself in the mirror and relaxed my shoulders. I had the bad look, the one that Paige said made me look like my drill sergeant with a knife up his ass.

“Sorry, um...it might actually be better if you don't know about it.”

I shrugged and held the door open, nodding to Spencer and Hanna. I was tempted to push them on what they could handle but I apparently couldn't, but thought it better not to.

“Have a nice day,” I rumbled, closing the door softly. I waited until the footsteps faded and slumped against the wall. Being thorough or worried is one thing, but this is just...extra.

Paige was right about this A character getting into everyone’s heads.

\-------------------

_First day of my sophomore spring semester and I was about to be late.  
_

_I_ _stumbled over the doorframe and barely caught myself on my hands. A few people snickered as I pushed myself back up, blushing._

_“Um, i-is this Chemistry II?” I said nervously.  
_

_The professor nodded and I quickly took a seat near the back, holding my backpack in my lap.  
_

_That was so embarrassing. I only had this class for my spring half, so it wasn't like I would have a whole year with that over my head.  
_

_I took a slow breath and set my bag down, pulling out my notebook. I had survived one semester already. This one was only an hour longer. Granted, Chemistry II wasn't meant for sophomores, but I could pull this off.  
_

_I flipped open my notebook and subtly looked around, finding a lot of bored people in front of me. I chanced a glance behind me and instantly whipped back around, neck heating up.  
_

_Oh shit.  
_

_I hadn't been paying much attention to where I sat, I had just looked for the first open aisle seat. There was no one else in my row, but in the row behind me there was a girl. A pretty one. Like, really pretty. She was dressed sort of like me, a bit tomboyish, but in lighter colors.  
_

_Shit. Don't go and get distracted, Kol, I said to myself.  
_

_She looks bored here anyways, and there’s a pretty low chance that she’s gay.  
_

_**  
_

_“Hey, wait up!”  
_

_I turned to look on instinct and saw the girl from my chem class looking at me. I checked around just to be sure and slowed to a stop when I saw no one else she could be talking to.  
_

_“Hey.”  
_

_“H-hi.”  
_

_“I’m, uh, Paige. From the class...that we both just had.”  
_

_“Right.”  
_

_Paige patted her pockets suddenly and I fiddled with my backpack straps, unsure of what to say.  
_

_“You dropped these,” she said, and held out a pair of earbuds. I blinked and reached into my back pocket, sighing.  
_

_“Thank you. My friend keeps telling me that I need to just keep them in my bag, but she doesn't understand the need...for music...s-sorry.”  
_

_Paige shook her head, tapping the phone in her pocket as she handed me my earbuds.  
_

_“I know the feeling. Hey, uh...I didn't get your name.”  
_

_“Oh. Right, I’m...it's a b-bit odd, but my name is Kolta. My-my friends just call me Kol.”  
_

_Paige nodded, extending a hand.  
_

_“Well, nice to meet you.”  
_

_“You too.”  
_

_I realized I was still holding her hand and quickly let it drop, stuffing my earbuds back into my pocket._

_"Well, uh-”  
_

_“What year are you in?”  
_

_“Oh, I’m a sophomore.”  
_

_“Huh. I thought you were in my class. Junior. Dang, Chem II as a sophomore?”_

_I nodded weakly, ducking my head down_.

_“Yeah. Kinda...okay at chemistry.”_

_"Okay?_ _You're better than okay if you understood at least half of what that guy said today!”  
_

_“W-well...I-I mean…”  
_

_I was growing more and more flustered, and was cursing the pale skin that gave away my blush. Being heavily complimented always turned me into a stammering mess. Paige was being so nice and all I could think of was how pretty she looked, not how to thank her. And my little heart was already fluttering as she stepped slightly closer, hands in her pockets.  
_

_God, part of me really hoped she was gay.  
_

_“Anyways, um...do you have a class to go to right now? Maybe we could hang out. Or after if you...do have a class.”  
_

_Her eyes dropped and I physically felt them rake back up my body. Something in me was tingling and I wasn't quite sure what it was but I was praying to all the deities that it was my gaydar. This all seemed gay, extra gay, actually, but...  
_

_“I...I don't have another class until one. Um, what-what did you have in mind?” I was desperately trying to regain some composure, trying to make sure I didn't miss anything she said or did. Like how she blinked once at my sentence and inhaled, then reached up to scratch her neck.  
_

_“Well...do you like coffee?”  
_

_“Yeah. Is-is there a good place around here?”_

_"Oh yeah. There’s a little place at the north edge of campus, open 24/7 for long study sessions. Best latte you'll ever have.”  
_

_I grinned, fiddling with my watch and nodding.  
_

_“Sure, that-that sounds great.”  
_

_“Awesome. Mind if we stop by my dorm real quick? I just want to drop off my laptop.”  
_

_“Oh, sure. Which hall are you in?”  
_

_“Windsor.”  
_

_I did a double take.  
_

_“What?”  
_

_“Nothing, just-I’m at Windsor too.”  
_

_“Oh. Huh.”  
_

_Paige laughed as we rounded a corner, a sound I found very pleasing._

_"Guess that means I won't be able to run away if I make a bad date, huh?”  
_

_I nearly tripped over my feet, eyes blowing wide. This was-did she mean actual date or-_ _gods, I prayed that I wasn't dreaming.  
_

_Paige paused and looked over at me, and I quickly relaxed my expression.  
_

_“R-right. I could say the same thing, you know.”  
_

_Paige’s shoulders relaxed and she grinned.  
_

_“Really?”_

I’d like to think I was a bit smoother now, a bit less stuttery.

Paige _may_ disagree.

\------------------

“Come on, please?”

“Maybe just for a little bit.”

“I need to do some lifting, Paige, or else I'm going to rot away. I've been doing nothing but a few sit-ups for like four days now. I don't even need pain meds anymore.”

Paige huffed and leaned forwards, looking over my head wound.

“Half an hour.”

“An hour, please?”

“Forty-five minutes. Take it or leave it.”

I smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

“I'm coming with you.”

“I figured. Are you gonna work out as well or just watch me flex?” I teased, and Paige scoffed.

“I know how to make your arms give out if I need them to,” she muttered, raising an eyebrow.

**

“I told you not to try maxing! You just got back up!”

“It was just three reps, I was-I’m fine.”

Paige raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

“Mostly.”

“Pull something else, and I’ll stretch you. Roughly.”

I turned to her slowly and she shook her head.

“Don’t-”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

She sighed and smacked my arm as I grinned.

“You walked into that.”

“I did. But I'm serious, I will do the whole…massage debacle again.”

I shivered, my back tensing with the memory of the pain.

“Hey.”

Paige and I turned to see Spencer and Alison behind us.

“Hey guys.”

Paige slid her hands into her pockets and ducked her head. She looked almost...frightened. Hesitant. This was the first time I had seen her in Alison’s presence, and I didn't like what I saw.

Drastic measures were needed. I stretched and feigned a wince in the awkward silence, and Paige’s head snapped up.

“Kol.”

“It was nothing.”

She glowered and I feigned exasperation.

“I just-my arm hurt a little bit, it's not-”

“Here, let me have your key? I'm gonna get your pain meds.”

“But I-”

Paige narrowed her eyes and I sighed, pulling out my room key.

“Good,” she murmured, pecking me on the cheek before turning towards the elevator. I felt relieved as she put distance between herself and Alison.

“So. How is-how is your stay at the Radley?”

“Um, good. Nice place, really. Hard time picturing its...former state.”

Spencer nodded and I smiled tensely. We didn't have much to talk about that wasn't awkward, and I got the feeling that the two girls had discussed what they couldn't share with me.

“So...um...I don't suppose you…”

Spencer trailed off as Alison and I looked at her, waiting.

“I meant, um...well first of all, thank you for answering all of these surely annoying questions, and uh...do you-I don't want to be rude, but are you and Paige planning to...stick around?”

Alison and I both raised our eyebrows.

“I just mean-it's dangerous and you don't know all of-never mind.”

Spencer seemed very sharp, so I can't imagine what would make her so nervous. Her questioning is staying in town made some sense; I had no idea why I was still here, honestly, since Paige only agreed to stay with my intervention.

Soon, though, we would be out and moving on, and hopefully Paige could leave this place’s bad karma behind.

“Hey.”

I turned to find Paige holding out a water bottle and a hand, another girl behind her-the shorter brunette, Aria. 

“Thanks,” I murmured, throwing back the pill and downing some water.

“Is your head feeling better? Well, I mean, can't be great if you're still taking the pain medication, but, uh…”

Her nervousness was kind of endearing.

“Yeah, yeah. Feeling better, managed to get this one to let me go to the gym-”

“And promptly overexerted herself doing something dumb,” Paige finished, giving me a stern look. I mumbled and looked down, fearing the look of iron.

“And she’s going to sit down and drink water until we get back upstairs, right?”

I sighed and nodded meekly, turning around to the chair just behind Paige and Aria. Spencer chuckled lightly as I sat and Paige briefly ran a hand over my head.

“And I thought Caleb was whipped.”

I scoffed and went back to drinking water, shaking my head. The concern for my health was actually reassuring, and while I didn't want to cause Paige any stress, I knew that she was good at making sure I didn't go too far. I took a deep swig of water, sighing as Paige chatted with the others behind my back.

I felt drowsy for sure, and my chest was aching more now. I hadn't gone that hard on bench, really. This was like…

My head was getting a little fuzzy and I realized that there was a low ringing in my ears. This wasn't natural. The lower half of my legs were starting to tingle and I could hear my breathing becoming harsher. My chest felt tight and I reached for Paige’s arm.

“Kol?”

Darkness was creeping in the side of my vision and I could felt my head vibrating. My knees felt weak and one of them buckled under me as I tried to stand.

“No ambulance this time,” I croaked, and suddenly the floor rushed up to eye level.

\------------------

_I turned over in my bed, pulling the covers closer. My bed was very warm, and I didn't realize why until I opened my eyes.  
_

_Paige.  
_

_My cheeks warmed as took in my nakedness and the feeling resting in my muscles. That was-we had-I put a hand over my eyes, grinning. I felt giddy just letting it sink it. I felt fabric by my foot and reached down to grab it, flushing when I realized it was my underwear.  
_

_Pulling it back on, I sat up and cast a quick look around. A few clothes had gathered at the end of the bed, and I grabbed my bra from that pile. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the ambient light was enough for me to see the bare skin that the blanket wasn't covering.  
_

_I had never been more happy that I had a single room.  
_

_“Hey.”  
_

_I jerked in surprise and turned to find Paige looking up at me.  
_

_“Hey.”  
_

_“Whatcha thinking about?”  
_

_“Um...nothing really,” I said, lying back down. That was lie, kind of, because now that she was awake there was a lot to think about.  
_

_Fuck, I thought, should I ask? It's awkward but I...I want to know, I mean…  
_

_“Hey. Don't stress over there,” Paige said, shifting closer and propping herself up on an elbow. She ducked her head down to meet my eyes and I turned to face her, still nervous.  
_

_“Is something wrong?”  
_

_“No, no. Sorry, I’m just...not used to this yet. And I…”  
_

_“...have regrets?”  
_

_“No, n-no no no...no. That's not it.”  
_

_I took one of Paige’s hands in mine, looking down. Here goes nothing...  
_

_“I, um...I was just wondering if you...if you liked...all of that.”  
_

_Paige stayed silent for a second and I panicked a little.  
_

_“I-I mean if-”  
_

_“Hey, hey, no. Kolta, you-you were good_.  _Great, really. That was fun, trust me.”  
_

_“Yeah?”  
_

_I hated how weak my voice sounded.  
_

_“Yeah.”  
_

_“Okay.”  
_

_Paige chuckled a little, lifting my head up by my chin.  
_

_“I'll tell you if something is drastically wrong. And you’ll tell me, right?”  
_

_I nodded and she grinned.  
_

_“Personally, I kind of like the “military sexy” style you have going on,” Paige murmured, and I leaned closer in response, tilting my head.  
_

_“Really?”  
_

_“Really.”  
_

_She stretched out and pulled my head closer, leaning down so we were nearly touching. My eyes were half-closed as she pressed a kiss to my cheek, sliding down to my jaw. I heard more than felt my breath hitch as she placed an arm on my shoulder and the blanket covering her chest fell off.  
_

_Paige slid a leg over mine as I leaned back, trying not to stare too much as she settled.  
_

_“Do you have a hair tie?”  
_

_I held up my wrist and she pulled one off, reaching back to tie her hair up.  
_

_“_ _There is one thing I'd like to...show you.”  
_

_My stomach burned as Paige placed her palms on my ribs and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my abdomen.  
_

_“Y-yeah?”  
_

_“Mm-hm.”_

\------------------

“...similar stuff to what got Caleb.”

“But why her? Why again?”

“Since when has A made sense?”

“A’s probably trying to get us out of here, keep us from interfering. Kolta can fight properly, maybe even catch them, but A knows I'm not going to risk her.”

I felt a warm hand on my cheek and turned into it, feeling my other senses slowly turn back on. My head was throbbing and my chest was tight and I could sense bright lights above me.

There was a low beeping and a sharp scent around me, which led me to believe I was in one of my least favorite places: the hospital.

“Kol?”

I could hear the tremor in her voice, and reached up to take Paige’s hand in my own.

“Hi,” I said, wincing at how scratchy my voice was. I tried to open my eyes and brought a hand up to cover them, grimacing.

“Oh, here,” a male voice said, and the lights flickered out.

I opened my eyes again and blinked, looking around. Paige was on my left, clutching my hand in hers. Emily and the man who turned off the lights were standing hear the door.

“Hey. I'm Caleb. I got hit with the same stuff as you a while ago, just in vapor form.”

I nodded slowly. It was still light outside, but it felt like I had been asleep for a while.

“How long have I been out?”

“About, um...a day.”

“A whole _day_?”

I tried to sit up quickly and paused as my chest tightened. Paige pushed on my shoulders and I sunk back down, exhaling slowly.

“Okay, no more quick things anymore. Promise,” I wheezed, rubbing my throat. Paige took my hand again and squeezed, looking over at the screen with my vitals.

“They just had to give you something to loosen you up and flush out the drugs. It-they did a tox screen, and they didn't find any of your pain medication in there, so…”

“Someone swapped out my pills. Which have been in our room the whole time.”

“Yeah.”

I sighed, leaning back. If someone had access to our room like that, I don't even want to think of...they could've stolen things, attacked one of us while the other was out, bugged the place…

I shivered a bit, pulling the blanket up higher. This town was really starting to put me off.

Emily and Caleb looked at each other, and Emily took a step forwards, arms crossed.

“We...figured out who replaced your meds.”

“It was Aria, right? She was up by our room when…yesterday. I didn't think that she had gone in, I thought she was just looking for us, but now…” Paige trailed off, shaking her head.

Emily and Caleb looked at each other, and Emily looked down.

“Yeah. She’s...apparently been helping A out for a little while.”

Paige squeezed my hand and I looked over at her. She had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were getting redder by the second. That meant crying.

“We-we’re gonna go get some coffee, maybe-maybe check on the...toxins and...yeah.”

Paige nodded as Caleb pulled Emily from the room, waving. I decided to try and reassure her quickly, despite my previous attempts having always failed.

“Hey...I’ll be good in a few days, you know? I promise.”

“Don't _fucking_ say that when you're laid up in hospital bed,” Paige hissed abruptly, and we both recoiled a little. Her expression softened and she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

“That’s not-I’m sorry, Kol, you don't deserve being snapped at, but- _god_ , I can't take another thing happening to you. This is-I know it what A wants, I know I shouldn't just let it happen, but I’m a grown woman. I don't need to deal with this-with this juvenile BS!”

She went from angry to tired again and I put my spare hand over our joined ones.

“You just collapsed on the floor, and your st-stitches opened up and-and this is-I can't do this, I can't fight this one. This A, this one is-is _different_. People got h-hurt last time but now it's-it's just different. We can and will l-leave this place, and I'm not coming b-back until the funerals.”

“Okay, okay, hey-”

Paige stood and I lost my grip on her hand, sighing. She shook her head and started pacing in front of the bed, arms crossed and shoulders hunched.

“Why aren't you mad? This-this was all avoidable, I brought us here and-and you've been _attacked_ , Kol, _twice_ , and it just-I don't get-”

Paige covered her face with her hands and a sob tore out of her throat.

“Paige, baby, please, please. Just breathe for a second, please? I know it's-it doesn't seem like it makes sense, and yeah, maybe I should be showing how pissed I am at this A guy, but-I'm not mad with you. You don't deserve that, you couldn't’ve known that the bastard would attack me. I was the one who suggested we stay a few more days, remember?”

“Yeah, but-I should've told you to stay away, I should’be never come back in the first place, I-”

“ _Paige_.”

She stopped pacing and sighed.

“I am going to recover. We’re heading back home soon, and we don't have to come back for a long, long while. We can relax back in California, okay?”

Paige walked back over to the side of the bed, taking the hand I extended. She crouched down to kiss it and rested her head on my leg, sniffling.

“Okay. Okay,” she mumbled, wiping her eyes.

“Okay. Hey.”

I placed a hand on her cheek.

“If you're ever worried about being safe...you know I'll protect you.”

She smiled weakly and shook her head.

“Says the one in the hospital bed.”

I chuckled at that and she clasped my hand tighter, pressing a kiss to my wrist. A knock came at the door, but before either of us could answer it swung open. Another brunette walked in, a business suit on and an air of composure around her. She looked...maybe not familiar, but...

“Hello there.”

“What the hell do you want, Mona?”

Mona. This was the conniving one, the one that Paige said hated Alison more the she did. The one that let her anger from the bullying turn her into a torturer.

I sat up on the bed, keeping my sights on her. She looked over at me.

“You must be Kolta. Paige’s girlfriend?”

I nodded, watching as she offered a hand to Paige.

“I'm not here to coerce you into joining a revenge cult, Paige, I’m here with questions and possibly answers.”

Paige eyed her for a minute before finally shaking Mona’s hand.

“Great. Okay, so I have a list of suspects, I just need to ask you a few questions.”

“Male, taller than me, left-handed. Never said anything, must be strong to hit that hard.”

Mona nodded and made a few marks on her notepad, humming.

“Okay, okay, so...well, that rules out a few people, so…”

“We’re leaving town tomorrow, Mona, so hurry up.”

I raised an eyebrow at Paige, who was glaring Mona down with her arms crossed.

“Tomorrow?” I mouthed, tilting my head. We were supposed to have two full days left.

“Booked a new flight after the ride to the hospital?”

Paige blinked and I narrowed my eyes. She sounded too sure. I leaned closer and Mona turned back to me.

“How do you know we weren't planning on leaving tomorrow before this?”

Mona scowled and made to stand, but I grabbed her arm. Paige's eyes grew wide but she didn't stop me.

“Listen. You may not be the enemy, but I don't appreciate spying.”

She stilled after fruitlessly trying to pull out of my grasp, and Paige stepped closer to the two of us.

“What are you up to, Mona? Still trying to get in on the A game?”

The game.

“Please. This A is not my concern anymore.”

“Bullshit.”

“Language, McCullers.”

I tightened my grip on her arm, pulling until she had to bend slightly.

“Answer her.”

“Watch it or I will stab your eye out with my pen.”

That did it.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, yanking my IV out. My blood was pumping as I stepped into her space, forcing her to back up towards the door.

“Kol-”

“You better watch your mouth. You're talking to an actual soldier and while I don't know what kind of shit game goes on in this town, I know fighters when I see them.”

I leaned down to her eye level.

“You may be able to claw at me, but you couldn't take me down even with a knife.”

I shoved as I let go of her arm, and Mona caught herself on the door handle. She seemed flustered, panicked even. I felt a little bad. Paige put a hand on my chest, pushing me away from Mona.

“That's enough.”

Her tone was terse and she wasn't looking at me.

“Mona, I think it's time for you to go.”

Mona scoffed and stood, clenching her fists.

“I saw you two, you know. You and Emily.”

Paige tilted her head and I met Mona’s gaze.

“So close together...almost too close, if you get my drift. Last time I saw you like that, there was a tongue down your throat.”

“Enough, Mona. Don't try and bullshit your way into turning us against each other.”

I looked between her and Mona, who smirked.

“A seed of doubt is enough.”

Paige looked back at me and I shook my head. I wasn't exactly sure what I was thinking. The door clicked and I realized Mona had slipped out.

“You...baby, you don't believe her, do you?”

I shook my head, taking Paige’s hand off my chest and twining our fingers together.

“No. I can recognize head games when I see them, and she seems the type to play 'em.”

Paige nodded, placing her hands on my shoulders and gently pushing me back onto the bed.

“We need to-did you really have to rip the IV out?”

I shrugged and caught Paige’s hand again, pulling her down. There was no resistance as I opened her mouth to mine, only swiping my tongue against her teeth once before pulling back.

“I'm not complaining, but…”

“Just felt like it. This stuff isn't contagious, right? Just a one-shot drug?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. That would've been _really_ awkward to explain if not.”

\------------------

Spencer had driven us to the airport. The doctors had tentatively discharged me once I hit the 36 hour mark, but insisted on refilling my pain medication and having me sign release forms.

Paige was waiting at the hotel, bags packed and checked out. She didn't talk during most of the ride, and I didn't want to press her in front of her friend. Spencer seemed to know better than to ask, simply pointing out our terminal and expressing a nervous goodbye as we left. I liked her and Hanna and the rest of Paige’s friends.

Paige had been silent and even twitchy during check in and the security scans, and I had to take her carry-on for her to stow it on the plane. Her arms had trembled when trying to lift it, and I knew from experience that it wasn't because of the weight.

I was worried, but I knew that if this needed talking she would talk eventually.

“Do you know why Emily and I broke up?”

I looked up from my laptop, curious. Paige’s expression was tired, exhausted even. She had been staring out the window of the plane ever since we sat down, and I had to turn away the attendants that asked about water and blankets.

“No.”

“It was this place. Rosewood. It always had something to drive us apart: A, college, swimming...Alison. I couldn't take that anymore, and so I left. She couldn't come with me.”

I tentatively placed my hand on her forearm.

“That town is _poison_ ,” she rasped, and leaned her head back against the seat.

“Paige-”

“No, I mean it. It destroyed what I had with Emily, it hurt you, and it-it just always felt so _bad_ being there.”

I quirked a small smile and rubbed her arm.

“Okay, well...I have to say it's not my favorite either. You don't have to go back for a while, at least. And you managed to come back here by yourself, voluntarily.”

“I...well no, I dragged you here-”

“No, I offered to come after you brought yourself here. I could've just stayed in Cali, but that was my choice.”

Paige nodded weakly, leaning her head on my shoulder.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

She squeezed my hand and closed her eyes, stilling. I went back to my computer, typing with one hand only before eventually shutting it off. It would be good to get some rest.

Paige had completely gone under, and as I shuffled down in the seat to lie somewhat comfortably, I wondered just how much Rosewood had gotten to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! That's literally all of it, oh man, thank you for reading! Thank you to that one commentor that kept me going, Lauren, and thanks to everyone who gave kudos, thanks to frigging Brian from Supergirl for becoming my persona gay meme, thanks to-  
> *brains fizzles*  
> *steam pours from mouth*  
> *dissolves*


	5. EPILOGUE PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly three years later, Kolta and Paige return to Rosewood with an announcement. Some ups, some downs, and a LOT of flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this worth doing?  
> Maybe.  
> Did I chicken out of the hard smut but include some stuff cause I'm still a bit of a perv?  
> Definitely.  
> Does this have a downright unreasonable amount of flashbacks(mostly caused by my want to flesh their relationship out more)?  
> Again, definitely.  
> And finally, is this well written and decently interesting?  
> ...jury's out on that one folks.  
> Original google doc notes for this at the end.

\----------  
“Ugh, fuck running,” I groaned, easing off my speed as I slapped Paige’s hand. She smiled and passed me a water bottle, leaning forwards as I began to down it.

“You have to run every weekend, yet you complain every time. Why do I even put up with you?”

“Mmm...I think one time you said it was for the sex?”

She scoffed and I grinned.

“And then you didn't sleep with me for two weeks.”

“Which was entertaining from my end,” I replied, and she swiped at me.

“Whatever, do you want to know your time?”

“Let me guess first...like, twelve fifty? Or thirty? Twelve...forty six?”

“Twelve forty two, which as a mile time is...eight something,” Paige said, and I pumped my fist.

“You've done worse.”

“I've also done better, and I need to keep my standard up. Training weekends are one thing, a PT eval is quite another.”

She shrugged, tugging my closer by my wrist as I placed the water bottle down. Paige wrapped her arms around my neck and I let her pull me to the edge of the rock, knees on the inside of her calves.

“And you're switched in a month? No more possibility of deployment?”

I nodded. My reserve contract of four years had ended almost a year ago, and the transfer to guard was almost complete. My parents had been on my case when they heard I wasn't renewing my contract, but after I explained to them the guard and why I wanted to make sure I stayed in the US, they agreed with me. I knew what I was signing up for back when I joined, but I didn't know about Paige. She was nervous about the idea of me deploying; the two times I had to do my job in another state or overseas, she was almost crying when I got back. Not to mention we almost had to move, and it was my pleading with an SO that allowed me to just lengthen my commute instead.

“Not unless world war three starts. A month more and I'll be the ANG fire manager of Santa Clara,” I said. It wasn't a huge time commitment, and we had agreed that this is where we’d settle. Paige had some coaching, I was editing.

“Do you want to switch? I mean, I know that you wanted to do it for another contract at first…”

I shrugged.

“That was before I had a good reason to stay. And I'll still do the same work, just less often.”

She nodded, and kissed me on the cheek.

“In that case, take another lap.”

“What? Paige, I don't want to,” I whined.

“We can go home afterwards if you get under two minutes.”

“Go straight home?”

She twisted her mouth to the side, rubbing a thumb on my collarbone.

“Well...we can go and gay at home,” she whispered, winking, and I laughed.

“That was terrible.”

“You liked it.”

“Mm, fair. Just, before I get so turned on as to lose my senses…”

I took her hand in mine and brought it up between our chests, taking the stopwatch from her.

“Remember to take this off next time? It could've been bad.”

I traced the ring and she rolled her eyes. It had been a few months since she had actually forgotten to take it off and put her fingers in sensitive areas, but I loved to tease her about it.

“Okay it didn't actually come off of my finger-”

“I do not want to have to visit the doctor’s office and explain what happened.”

“Fine, fine. Now run,” she said, grabbing the watch back and patting my ass. I took off, stretching my legs out as I ran.  
The teasing and touching out in public had spiked lately, and I wasn't quite sure why. Not that I would complain, really, although I did blush about it every once in a while.

**

“Jeffie! Jeffie, come here boy!”

Paws skittered across the floor and Jeffery, our little two-year-old Husky mix, barreled into Paige’s legs. She laughed and dropped to the floor to play with him.

“I'm telling you, he likes you way more than he likes me.”

“Cause I don't turn the walks into runs. We have a lazy boy, don't we?” Paige teased, and Jeffery rolled around, kicking his paws.

“I think I'm going to take a shower before dinner. We have leftovers from Sunday, right?”

“Yeah, should be enough for dinner. I can make some toast, too.”

As she pushed back up, I saw the smallest grimace on her face. I knew that the ten percent Paige never got back on her knee flared up at times, and I also knew how much she hated me trying to baby her about it, so I said nothing.

“Your toast obsession is growing.”

“It's a breakfast staple, I'm not obsessed.”

“Whatever, how about I make some cheese sandwiches instead? In addition to the takeout, just one each?” I said, kicking my shoes off as I stretched.

Paige scoffed, patting her stomach.

“I didn't work out today babe, but I'll take you up on that later. Like, tomorrow when you're least expecting it.”

“Good to know,” I drawled, heading upstairs.

“Be back down in half!”

“I'll try!”

**

Once the “flurfball”-a nickname Jeffrey was given by our neighbor’s three-year-old kid-and we were fed, I got a water for myself and a beer for Paige. She was storing the dishes, and I waited as she closed the cabinets and turned. She did a small double-take.

“I thought you wanted to go right to sleep.”

“Here.”

She took the bottle slowly, holding my gaze.

“This doesn't seem like a good sign.”

“Come on,” I said, pulling her to the couch. She groaned, but didn't resist. The couch was a meeting spot of sorts, a neutral area for talking.

We sat and she took a long drink, quiet. I decided to approach in a...more subtle way.

“My parents wanted to ask about throwing you a party, maybe the week after your actual birthday?”

Paige blinked in surprise, then laughed.

“Really? Well that's-I mean it's nice, but...we have work, and I have a feeling we can celebrate on our own.”

“So no?”

“Thank them for the offer, but no.”

“Yeah, thought you would say that. I...sorta told them no for you already.”

Paige narrowed her eyes, closing her mouth as I shifted closer. My smile left; the waters ahead could be rough, maybe disastrous.

“That wasn't what you really wanted to talk about, was it?”

“So...speaking of parents,” I said, taking a sip of my water. Paige tilted her head, then sighed.

“Do I have to? I mean, I don't…”

She shrugged, and I again scooted closer to her on the couch.

“I saw...there was a reunion reminder from school, which is just a few days after my birthday-not that I'd go because I graduated early-and I thought-I thought about that time and my parents and...I dunno. High school me was so angry and just...I feel like I've escaped them instead of leaving them.”

I nodded, taking one of her hands in mine.

“I know you're strong enough to talk to them if you want to, and you know I'm here for you. I would never, ever suggest this if I thought it would do more harm than good. You know that,” I said seriously, and she nodded.

“I know. You probably have a more...neutral view, and I get that. I just…”

I fiddled with the ring on her finger and she huffed at me.

“I just don't want to go over there and...make it seem like I'm antagonizing them.”

“They’re your parents, babe. Even if they don't like it, maybe one day they'll want to talk to you. Even if they don't deserve you...shouldn't they know that you're engaged? And we don't have to, of course, I don't want you to make yourself go if you're convinced that you'll hate it…but think about it? I'll be there with you.”

“I...maybe.”

“Okay, how about this,” I said, leaning my head back. “You want to go see your friends in Rosewood, right? And you have that week break next month, I could work in transit...no pressure to see them, but just to drop by Rosewood and see what happens?”

“Why do you want to go so badly?”

I blinked. Paige’s tone was harsher, and she squeezed my hand as her expression changed back to tiredly thoughtful.

“I-sorry. I know...I know you have a good point, I'm just...scared. I'll think about it?”

“That's all I want.”

I held up my hands and pushed her beer closer, signaling the end of our talk.

“Come on. I can um...wipe those thoughts from your head for the moment. If you'd like,” I said, tilting my head towards the stairs.

“Cocky.”

“Confident. The difference is being able to back up your words,” I whispered, close to giggling as Paige set her beer down and grabbed my shirt.

“Now that's cocky,” she laughed, and I struggled with keeping it together, Paige’s hands on my shoulders. She leaned forwards into the kiss, pushing, and I gripped the side of the couch for support as I laid back.

\-------------  
_“I'm going out for a walk. Want to come?”_

_Paige huffed from the couch, muttering something. Her cast was propped up on the ottoman, bright green against the leather, and the crutches were off to her right._

“ _Uh_ -”

_“No thanks. I have a-a show to catch up on.”  
_

_I nodded slowly, not mentioning that the channel currently playing was just movies 24/7.  
_

_“I'll be back in half.”  
_

_“Mkay.”  
_

_**  
_

_When I got back, she was in the same position. The movie was different and she had moved all the pillows around.  
_

_“Hey, when is your-”  
_

_“Six.”  
_

_I nodded, biting into my cheek. She was nervous, I knew, so it wouldn't make sense to be hurt.  
_

_“I'm gonna...go take a shower.”  
_

_“Okay.”  
_

_I went upstairs, sighing to myself. I knew it wasn't forever, I knew she would start to get better with time. It just seemed like a really, really long time_.

\-------------

“Kol! Kol.”

I awoke to multiple pokes in the back, squirming to get away.

“What the...the fuck,” I muttered, pushing Paige’s hand away. “What time-”

“Doesn't matter,” she said, grabbing my arm as I reached for my glasses, finally opening my eyes.

“Why did-”

“Look, I just needed to tell you before I lost my nerve, I-I want to go to Rosewood. Like you suggested, that week that we were going to have off. See my friends and...and maybe visit my parents.”

I tried to turn, but Paige had a grip on my hips.

“Please go back to sleep. I want to cuddle.”

I waited for a moment, debating shaking myself awake, but Paige curled against my back and I gave up.

“Okay. That's for telling me, I’ll...book the flight tomorrow,” I yawned, settling back down. I heard and felt the grunt of affirmation as I closed my eyes.

\-------------  
_Paige was gripping the arm of the seat, staring straight ahead. She hadn't said a word since I picked her up, didn't respond to me asking her how it went._

_Her cast had been swapped for a boot, which was progress. I was worried, of course, but seeing her like this...I wasn't sure if I should talk._

_Her doctor had made it clear that this meeting would be where they got to real terms and future possibilities._

_I_ _t wasn't until we pulled up to the apa_ _rtment that she broke the silence.  
_

_“They don't know yet.”  
_

_I looked over at her as I turned off the car, watching as she twined her fingers together. They were shaking.  
_

_“Hey...it-you said it’s feeling better, right?”  
_

_Paige nodded, jerking into action and opening the door, getting out of the car.  
_

_“Yeah, it’s easier to walk on,” she sniffled, and I followed quietly with the keys as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. I unlocked the door and she quickly stepped in, practically hurling her jacket onto the couch.  
_

_“Paige, um...you don't have to tell me absolutely everything but...how did it go?”  
_

_She swallowed, her left side facing me as I kicked my shoes off.  
_

_“It...went.”  
_

_“Babe-”  
_

_“It's not great, okay?”  
_

_Her voice broke on the last word and the tears started. She clamped a hand over her eyes and I stepped forwards, slowly taking hold of her arms. After a moment of quiet, Paige fell against me, shaking._

_She pressed her face against my shoulder and sobbed, bringing a hand up to my back.  
_

_“It's-they aren't sure, but the-the s-surgery they suggest-it’s not-it-”  
_

_“Whoa wait, a surgery?”  
_

_I pulled back slightly as Paige nodded, wiping her eyes.  
_

_“It's not the most-most risky or expensive, but it wouldn't set up all the tissue f-for repair. They said it might work, cause I stuck w-with the wheelchair for the first month like they told me too. The other ones have a h-higher rate of total success, but it could backfire really badly or totally drain m-my bank account,” Paige stuttered, and my heart seized up. She was devastated, and I could only wait for her to really say it, to make sure it was real.  
_

_“My-my knee won't be a hundred percent, Kol. It won't-m-maybe not e-ever again,” she choked, and I slowly lowered us to the floor. Her legs were barely supporting her anymore, and the way she clung to me suggested she’d collapse at any moment.  
_

_“Baby-hey, hey…”  
_

_I couldn't think of anything that would be reassuring and not overly optimistic or patronizing to say, so I just made soothing noises.  
_

_“It's so fucking stupid...but so predictable...all these years of training and I can't-I might not-”  
_

_“Breathe, baby, please. Hey,” I whispered, brushing the hair from her face. I was useless in this situation. Her lip trembled and she bit down, angrier.  
_

_“My dad would love this. He’d probably say it's God’s way of punishing me, be glad that-”  
_

_“Don't think about your dad. He’s an ass, Paige, and this is about you.”  
_

_She nodded weakly, sniffling.  
_

_“Yeah, sure, can-can we just go to bed? I-I don't-I just want to sleep.”  
_

_“Yeah_.”

\-------------

“And Emily’s the only one not with a long-time partner, right?”  
Paige pulled on my arm, redirecting me down an escalator towards baggage claim.

“Yep, although she's been dating someone for...two months now? Spencer sends me update emails every now and then, mostly on Aria and Ezra’s adoption adventures.”

I hummed and grabbed my suitcase from the belt, taking her purse as she offered it. It was about three weeks after our couch conversation and Paige’s subsequent agreement to a visit later that night.

“So, Spencer?”

“She and Toby are married, maybe pregnant. He finished that house he was building about...two years ago? Seems big enough for a few people and Spencer’s really settled into work, so they might start planning a family soon.”

“Do they know about us yet? I mean, the engagement.”

“Mmm...I said I had news, and Hanna squealed, but I didn't actually tell her what it was. They think I'm just here to celebrate my 27th, have a laugh before that reunion.”

“Speaking of which, what do you want to do for your birthday?”

“I guess...sleep in? Maybe some cupcakes, cider...sex, should you be willing, and a nice dinner.”

“I'm happy to help out. Not like it would be a bad time for me.”

Paige smirked as we walked up to the taxi line, shivering in the cold. It was only a few days past New Years, and Rosewood got rather chilly.

“Where are we staying this time? It's not the Radley, right?”

“No, no no no no. I told you I-oh-actually I forgot to-I booked another hotel, but...if you'd feel like it, I know that some of the others would let us stay with them? For a night, not the whole trip. With Spencer, at least, she really wants to show off the house Toby made and chat about our days of field hockey.”

I tilted my head to the side, thinking. We shuffled up in the line, huddled close together but not quite cuddling.

“I mean...sure. After we tell them, though, and we can't, like, ask. Or I mean, we can't be forward about it.”

“Agreed. Also, they might be planning to meet us in the hotel restaurant for dinner? Ambushing us is more like it…”

“What?”

“I got a text from Spencer as a warning.”

She looked over at me.

“Hanna brought a notepad.”

I furrowed my eyebrows in both confusion and disbelief.

“I-exactly how much does-”

“Next!”

Paige’s head snapped up and she tugged on my arm.

“Questions later, taxi now.”

**

Spencer was right to warn us.

Paige had, thankfully, tucked her ring into her pocket, and mine was out of sight on a necklace. Six bodies-Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily, Caleb, and Toby-descended upon us in the lobby, causing a small blockage as they pulled us towards the bar area. I tried to break away to at least check in, but Hanna insisted they had us covered.

“Oh my god, Paige, you grew your hair out again! Come here, I have to tell you everything that's been going on since you left,” Hanna squealed, dragging Paige towards a table as Caleb shook my hand. Basic small talk started as we sat down, how jobs and parents and relationships were. They had already ordered drinks for us, and I found myself hesitantly having a beer with my water.

“So, anything...exciting happen in your lives? Like, anything above basic Instagram level?”

“Uh, well…”

I looked up at the ceiling, shrugging.

“Nothing?”

I looked over at Paige and she rolled her eyes.

“Might as well.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

I pulled out my necklace and Paige pointed to my ring while displaying her own. 

“Ta-da!”

“Oh my god! I knew it, Caleb, I told you! When's the wedding, what are you two going to wear? Tell me everything!”  
Hanna reached over and pulled on both of our arms in excitement; I chuckled, nodding my thanks to the others as they congratulated us. Spencer gave Paige a side hug and Toby patted me on the shoulder. They were a friendly bunch.

“It's a slightly long engagement, about a year and a half total. It happened last May. The actual wedding will be this December, just after her birthday, and...and close to our six year anniversary,” Paige explained, and I nodded.

“Six-damn, six years? What the fuck happened to time?” Spencer said, looking over at Toby. “How many are we at again?”

“Hey, romantic! What happened, who proposed? Come on, you've got to tell us!”

Hanna was squirming with glee, and Caleb wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Don't scare them off, babe,” he laughed, and she gently smacked him in the chest.

“Yeah, I kind of want to hear this too. Ezra and I were trying to guess which one of you would’ve done it; we may have bet five dollars.”

I chuckled a bit and put on a hand on Paige’s thigh, glancing over at her.

“Well we were both planning it, actually, she just...got to it first,” I said, scratching my neck. Paige reached over to squeeze my bicep and continued in my place.

“We were out, eating at a restaurant to celebrate the halfway point of her enlistment, and I...I sort of lost my nerve at the restaurant. Way too many people for me. So instead I said we should go on a walk...and she actually didn't want to, but I promised it would be nice; and we got up to this spot with a fountain and trees and I sort of just...I mangled my speech a bit, but you did cry so I suppose it was good, and I...asked. She said yes, obviously. And then...uh, we went back, and had some pie, and Kol gave me the ring she had bought. She was a bit upset with me, said she had wanted to surprise me after…”

She trailed off, looking over at me.

“After a rough patch,” I filled in, and she nodded.

“That's so sweet,” Aria cooed, and the others chimed in with their congratulations again.

“What are you going to wear? If you don't have anything concrete yet, please let me design you something!” Hanna asked, grinning.

“We...don't know yet. Having a hard time figuring out who-or if anyone would-wear a dress instead of a suit.”

“Yeah, neither one of us are really dress people,” I laughed, and the others nodded.

“I remember your prom outfit, it suited you way more than a dress would,” Aria said, head tilted back in thought. “That was...wow, that was a while ago.”

Paige laughed and nodded, eyes going a bit wider as she remembered.

“Rosewood High was...something. And before you all ask, no, not going to the reunion. It's too much a reminder.”

The others nodded in agreement, Spencer launching into a complaint about a certain teacher and Emily talking about Alison’s new teaching job off in Seattle or somewhere.

“Got any birthday plans? Aside from, you know, letting us take you out to lunch? Please?” Hanna asked, clasping her hands together. Paige inhaled and glanced over at Emily, scratching her head.

“Well...I mean, uh…”

“Come on, I'm sure you two can take a break from "celebrating" around noon,” she winked, and I froze on my sip of water. Paige exhaled and a few of the others laughed a bit as my face heated up, embarrassed at the ideas they must have of us.

“Calm down, Hanna. We aren't that...crazy,” she laughed after a vague hand gestures, glancing at me. I lowered my glass back down to the table, clearing my throat and hiding a smile. Paige leaned over with a smirk and I hesitated before giving her my ear.

“We can surely schedule our _fun_ to end before eleven,” she murmured, and she grabbed my shoulder before I could pull away in mock exasperation. “I know you didn't have an equal turn last time.”

I pushed her away and gaped, trying to look annoyed.

“Oh shut up.”

Hanna snapped her fingers, looking at us with an intense expression.

“No fantasizing or flirting at dinner! At least, not unless it's a group activity,” Hanna clarified, and Caleb shot her a concerned look. Paige nodded, amused as Toby whispered something to Spencer and Emily shook her head.

“Right, I have to get back soon, got morning practice tomorrow, so…”

She stood, much to the chagrin of Hanna and Aria. Toby got up to walk her out, and suddenly Paige was up as well. She offered an arm out and they hugged again.

“See you for Hanna’s lunch thing tomorrow?”

“Of course, as long as she doesn't change the location like twelve times.”

Hanna began complaining about how she was being framed as the pair walked off, Ezra slowly stretching his arms out.

“We better go soon as well, don't you think?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aria agreed, and I jumped at the chance.

“To be honest, we’re pretty tired and we've got some unpacking to do, so…”

I trailed off as Paige leaned on the back of my chair, nodding and preventing me from pushing it out.

“We’re probably gonna head up. Thank you for dinner though, Hanna.”

“Least I can do,” she said, waving as I tapped Paige and gestured to my chair.

“Text you the details for lunch, all right?”

Paige pulled out my chair and I thanked her, putting a hand on her arm as she exchanged a brief hug with Caleb and gave the others a wave. Paige’s hand took mine as we waited for the elevator, and I looked over at her. We weren't a very handholdy couple.

She pulled me in the elevator and hit the floor button and began toying with my fingers, and I knew where this was going. It always, always meant Paige was trying to tease me.

“Y’know,” I began, leaning until my mouth was right by her ear, “I do appreciate you trying to be subtle, but you can just say it at this point.”

“Not as fun,” she replied, barely blinking. “Besides, clear signal at this point.”

I shrugged.

“In that case, you can be on top first.”

“As per the usual, then?”

I glowered slightly before tilting my nose up. The elevator opened to our floor.

“Don't know what you mean,” I mumbled, pulling a chuckling Paige towards our room.

\-------------

_“I'm sorry I made you go see them with me.”_

_I glanced over at Paige, shaking my head. We were driving off, taking the long route to the airport. It had been an hour or so, but her dad’s cold dismissal and undertones were still ringing throughout our heads._

“ _It was partially my idea. I suppose I thought your nerves were just...nerves. I'm sorry I didn't realize just how...just how…”  
_

_I shrugged, lost for words, and she nodded.  
_

_“Yeah, they're...they're something. My mom was glad to see me for a bit, though, and I'm going to hold onto that.”_

_“You should. Really, that's like-that's something.”  
_

_Paige shrugged.  
_

_“Not like it'll come to anything.”  
_

_“You don't know that. She could leave him, or maybe change his mind.”  
_

_She scoffed, shaking her head.  
_

_“After over twenty years with him already? No, my mom...she's made her choice,” Paige stated, and I felt the tired determination behind the statement. I glanced over. She looked contemplative, lost in her thoughts. I squeezed her hand, glancing over again before I turned back to the road.  
_

_I tried to imagine how her hand would look and feel with a ring. Maybe bronze, since she'd always liked that color, or silver...gold was too flashy, something we both agreed on.  
_

_And that wouldn't be now, but...soon_.

\-------------

“Good morning and happy birthday,” I whispered, smiling as Paige groaned. I was already awake and in my glasses, carefully crouched above her. I saw her smile and try to hide it, stretching her limbs and curling back up around my legs.

“It's too early,” she muttered, but kissed me nonetheless. I adjusted myself for balance as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling. We broke apart as she pulled one of my legs closer, grinding.

“I thought it was too early.”

“Mmmm...it's my birthday...don't say no…”

“Oh I could. I know you won't make me do anything...but I could certainly pretend, tease you for a while.”

“That would be mean,” she mumbled, and I gave in with a scoff.

It was slow and warm, and there was no rush to be naked. Paige’s shorts and shirt disappeared gradually, while my tank came off as well. She moaned softly as I squeezed one of her breasts, rubbing with my thumb. I lowered my mouth to the other and Paige sighed, content, slowly running her hands up my back.

She tugged on my hair and I moved up to her mouth, pulling on her underwear. I stumbled slightly while adjusting my balance, almost knocking my head into hers, but we just chuckled. Her underwear came off and I nipped at her collarbone, remembering where would be exposed with her shirt and trying to leave minimal marks.

“Kol, come on…”

“You in a rush?”

She groaned and pointed over at the clock.

“You let me sleep in too late...Hanna’ll be breaking down our door any second.”

I just hummed and Paige grew a bit louder as my fingers slid down between her legs, teasing.

I eased a pair of fingers in as Paige exhaled, muttering a curse or two as she shifted and adjusted and licked her lips.

“Is this okay?”

“Mm, baby...come on, fuck me,” she whispered, pulling my down by my hair, and I shivered.

**

Paige sighed happily, massaging my scalp with her fingers.

“Again?”

I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, birthday girl. Although I do believe you'd do better with a little cooldown...”

“What, I can't be horny? Alright, well, you could just watch me get myself off if you wanted instead,” she threatened playfully, and I put a hand to my chest.

“I couldn't have that, could I,” I mused, and placed my palms flat on Paige’s stomach.

“What, would it be a hit...hit to your ego?” she managed, pausing as I licked down her stomach. I moved my hands to her legs and pushed and Paige groaned.

She scratched at the back of my neck and I-

A quick knocking came at the door and I pushed up, pulling the covers over us in case it was some brusque housekeeper.

“Hey, McCullers! Your party people are here, let's go!”

“Give us a few minutes, Hanna, we just got up.”

There was some murmuring from behind the door, and Paige wrapped one of her legs around my torso. I raised an eyebrow, skeptical, but she pouted.

“She'll leave us alone for long enough…”

With mock reluctance, I lowered my mouth back down to her stomach, kissing just below her belly button. She was tugging at my hair and I set my hands on her thighs again, sliding-

“Hey! If you two are done with the birthday sex, we have plans!”

“ _Hanna Marin_ , you can wait fifteen goddamn minutes!”

I turned my head to the side to breathe out my laughter, and turned back when Paige pulled. There was no more noises from the door, so I assumed Hanna had gotten the message.

“Kol, come on,” Paige sighed, and I obliged.

**

Paige fisted my hair with one hand, breathing deeply.

“Fuck…”

She exhaled slowly and I pushed myself up, crawling to drape my body over hers. We both liked closeness right after, and while I made sure she could breathe with my weight, I was essentially pinning her down.

“Kiss me?"

It was odd of her to ask instead of pulling me, as we both knew I wouldn't refuse, but I obliged anyway. I put an elbow up by her ear, trying not to rut into her thigh despite my own arousal. This was her birthday, but surely it wouldn't be that one-sided.

She slid a hand up my chest and into my hair, finally getting her breathing back under control with a huff. Her other hand slipped down into my shorts, no pretenses required. Paige worked her fingers against the elastic and I felt my spine tingle. I broke off to groan and dropped my head forward, pressing against her hand.

“Did I work you up?”

“It's been years, you know the answer to that,” I replied breathily, and she laughed as I rolled to the side, allowing her to get on top of me. She pushed my legs open and climbed between them, adjusting her hand and pulling on my waistband.

“Give me your wrists?”

I felt my pulse jump a bit and I stretched my arms up over my head, crossing one wrist over the other. She reached up to pin them with her left hand and I felt my body shifting to meet her, almost squirming at the weight trapping me.

We had done this a bit before.

Mostly...well, only this and a few times with cuffs. I liked them slightly more than her, I think.

Her face came down towards mine and nudged me gently, and I tensed as her nose brushed my neck. Warm breath made my hair stand up on end and I pressed into Paige’s hand.

“Baby, please,” I asked, and she chuckled.

**

Paige hummed softly, nuzzling against me as I huffed and slowly kicked my legs around, flexing and stretching my muscles.

“ _Fuck_...mmmm…”

She let go of my wrists, pushing herself up to a kneeling position. I shivered at the loss of heat, accepting the fingers she twined into mine.

“Good?”

“Mmhmm…”

I pulled on her hip and hand until she leaned back down, giving me a kiss on the forehead before I guided her down to my mouth. She lingered before parting, shifting to the side so I could stretch.

There was quiet as she toyed with my hand, settling down against my side. We laid in bed, just breathing; Hanna was sure to come back, but pretending we could sit here for a while was nice. I pulled my underwear back up and glanced at the clock.

“Is this a good time to mention the cupcakes and cider?”

Her eyebrows furrowed in amusement and she tilted her face towards mine.

“What?”

I turned over and pointed back at the desk, grinning. There was a small pastry box and a wrapped bottle sitting next to my laptop.

“Is that why you didn't wake me up until ten?”

“It took some planning to acquire alcohol so early in the morning; couldn't get it last night with the dinner and such.”

Paige laughed and brushed my head affectionately, a grin permanently set on her face. I liked how simple this was-not that Paige had ever been demandingly complex, but I didn't need to organize a full-scale surprise party to make her happy. We were both a little too...chill for that.

There was a sudden pounding at the door and I dropped my head back down on the bed, sighing. Paige rubbed my back and pushed off of me to get up.

“She really wants us up.”

“Rude,” I groaned, stretching. Paige hummed in agreement, pulling on shorts nonetheless. I began to dress as well as she opened the box, licking her lips. I let myself stare a bit, maybe a bit much considering how short Paige's shirt was, but she always did it on purpose.

Suddenly, after a few more knocks, she turned to the door and marched over.

“Wait, are-”

“Don't worry,” Paige whispered, waving a hand as I went to cover my half-nudity.

With that, she yanked open the door and stuck her head out into the hallway. I heard a sharp inhale and some steps-she’s caught Hanna well by surprise.

“Give us ten minutes; gonna shower and have cupcakes. And no, not a euphemism,” Paige said flatly, and closed the door with aplomb. I gave a mocking round of applause and she bowed, already laughing.

“You should've seen how ready she was to respond-man, that felt nice.”

“Really? Couldn't tell, you lo-”

“You got nine minutes, McCullers, or else I'm sending Spencer!” Hanna called, and Paige grimaced.

“Ooh, we should rush a bit, then,” she chuckled, hurrying to the bathroom, and I groaned in agreement.

**

Twelve minutes later, I patted my pockets and closed the door behind us, leaving our cozy room behind.

“Finally!”

I turned to see Hanna and Spencer standing by the elevator, Hanna sporting a smirk.

“Don't be jealous, Marin.”

Paige looped an arm through mine and leaned into me.

“Doesn't Caleb treat you well on your birthday?”

Hanna laughed as she called for the elevator, swinging her purse around.

“I'm sure you two have worked up an appetite, so let's not wait,” she said, winking, and I cleared my throat. Paige nudged me slightly and I just sighed, quelling my embarrassment.

**

Lunch was nice, with many innuendos from Hanna and-surprisingly-Spencer after her second mojito. I found myself talking to Toby most of the time, discussing the differences between cop and military work. He was interested in what my unit did in fire management, and I was happy to discuss it with someone who wasn't constantly worried about my safety.

There was a slice of cake brought out near the end, and I held Paige in her chair as we sang to her. She looked so tense and uncomfortable, glaring at me with the promise to do the same on my birthday. After thanking the waiters and receiving the bill and weakly trying to take it from Hanna, we fell into a little lull. Spencer left to answer a call and Toby and I talked shop for a bit, discussing how he had designed the house. Paige jumped in and the conversation turned to memories, at which point I tuned out slightly.

I was thinking of our home, our wedding-small, but meaningful-and wondering what Paige would think of a gesture like that; a house, a place that was designed for us specifically.

A hand slid onto my thigh and I jumped a little, looking over at Paige.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hm?”

“Spencer’s offered the spare room at her and Toby’s for our last night here. She wants to show off the house and that way we’d be able to walk in the park for a while.”

“Oh. Yeah, that's-that sounds neat.”

**

“Mmm...that was a day,” Paige sighed, stretching out on the bed. I patted her back and crouched down, pulling her shoes off. She grunted in thanks as I stood and took my own shoes off, putting them by the door. I moved some stuff around as Paige settled, taking off her blouse and replacing it with a T-shirt.

“Y’know...I seem to recall someone wanting to end their birthday with cider,” I said, gesturing towards the mini bar fridge where I had stashed said cider. Paige nodded, pulling at the covers.

“What a good idea.”

I took a pair of glasses from the bathroom and pulled the cider out, setting them on the desk. I heard Paige moving behind me as I opened the bottle, so I wasn't startled when she put her hands on my hips. She held the cups down as I poured and placed her head on my shoulder. Judging by how she was leaning against me, I'm guessing that she was really feeling the little height difference right now(I also still had my shoes on, so there went another inch).

“And here you go,” I said, sealing the bottle and raising a glass up. Paige took it and I turned, sitting against the desk. She tapped out glasses together and we both took a sip. It was fresh and I saw Paige smile, licking her lips.

“Haven't had cider in...months,” she mused, and I nodded.

“Know you're not a fan of anything hard, so. Yeah.” I shrugged, quickly furrowing my eyebrows. “Dunno why alcohol was a choice of present. We’re not really drinkers.”

Paige hummed in agreement, taking another gulp nonetheless. We sat in quiet, like we had been doing lately, and just...drank. I had already closed the bottle up, was going to tape it up for the trip back home. Paige drained her glass and set it down, exhaling. She ran a hand through her hair, putting the other on my hip as I finished my cider as well.

“I love you,” Paige mumbled suddenly, fingers finding my jaw.

“I love you too,” I whispered back, and she nodded.

“Good.”

“Wh-”good?” _Really_? Wooooow, _queen_ of romance here-”

“Oh shut up, you know what I meant,” she huffed, cutting my growing tirade off.

I let a laugh slip before biting on my lip, watching. I could see gears turning, decisions being thought over-

And then she made one, clearly, because her hand went back to my neck and her leg slid between mine. We kissed, my head craned back due to the height of the desk, and Paige pulled on my pants.

A _very_ clear decision.

I tried to stand up, but she held me down, shaking her head. I slowly set my hands behind me, trying not to swallow.

“What, you want to-to try this on a-a perfectly fine, not-our-own desk?”

Paige quirked her mouth to the side, considering. Her hands went to the front of my jeans and I grabbed one of her wrists, starting to flush.

“I-I was kidding, this-Paige it's not ours and it'll be messy-”

“You're not that messy,” Paige commented, and I groaned as she pressed closer. “Come on, let me try? Please? And if it's terrible, the bed is like four feet away…”

The button on my jeans popped open and Paige didn't let me protest any more. I huffed in a last show of indignation before grabbing onto her arm, swallowing my nerves.

“Just-I-don't-”

Paige dropped to her knees and I groaned, reaching down to put a hand on her head. My jeans were already down to my knees and Paige was nipping at my thighs, hands on my hips. I felt my eyes narrow on instinct and grabbed the edge of the desk with my other hand, trying to think of how I could balance without-

“Yes, Kol?”

I shivered.

“Nothing.”

\-------------

_“That's not what I meant!”_

_“Well then what-Paige, you're really not being clear here. If you want me out of your room, you can just fucking say that!”  
_

_“I mean move in with me you complete asshole!”  
_

_I balked and she stomped her foot._

_My temper flared again.  
_

_“I basically live here already! My roommate has taken over most of my room, half my stuff is here-”  
_

_“Yes but like-I mean officially, all right?”  
_

_“We can't transfer dorms at this point in the semester, you know that-"_

_"Not that kind of officially-"_

_"You don't have an apartment, neither of us do, how is-”  
_

_“Then let's fucking get one! Okay?! Cause I'm about to graduate and it would make sense!”  
_

_She let out a huff and I placed a hand on my hip.  
_

_“Are we seriously yelling about this?”  
_

_“Yes!” she shouted, then paused. I bit down a growing smile and she pointed at me, chuckling.  
_

_“Do you-I-fuck,” she said. Running a hand through her hair, she stepped closer and pushed her fingers into my front pockets, pulling. I crossed my arms, raising my eyebrows but not resisting the pull.  
_

_“Do you-do you want to? To move in with me,” Paige clarified, and I nodded.  
_

_“Of course you dumbass,” I replied, and kissed her before she could protest. She tried, though, and I grabbed her face before she could pull back.  
_

_“That is so rude-”  
_

_“Get on the bed.”  
_

_Paige raised an eyebrow and I flushed a bit, still grinning.  
_

_“Please get on the bed.”  
_

_“There we go,” she said, acquiescing and pulling me down with her._

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORMATTING THIS ON MY PHONE IS A BITCH  
> Timeline-So like, about three years later?  
> And yes, the accident with the knee injury technically happened before Paige turned 23(before the events of 7B) but we’re gonna pretend it happened when she was 24, so it's been about 3 years since then. It happened like, a few months after the end of chapter 4, aka her friends haven't seen her since before it happened.  
> You remember that time I had a 16k story over four chapters? Well apparently I had a lot of feelings and ideas left over cause...over 15k words,5+flashbacks, and just...a lot. It's a little sloppy, and I'm sorry, but I just had to move on.  
> Damn. 
> 
> God I should call part one the happy part because FUCK


End file.
